Honey Bee
by Foxissofoxy
Summary: (AU and possible OOC) There are many sides to Rick Grimes CEO of Go Stop Insurance and a particular new hire named Michonne Benton caused him to constantly return to the bee-hive. (Usual Cast of characters)
1. Chapter 1

_"I think I finally understand the saying like a moth to a flame. I'm the moth. My heart flutters like the paper thin wings. And he is the flame, incendiary, scorching my soul._  
 _He inhales so heavily, like he's been holding his breath under water. He presses his lips against mine and tugs at my hair gently. My head falls back and my mouth falls open. His tongue, slick as silver, dances with mine._  
 _I'm wrong. I'm not a moth. I'm Icarus and I've flown too close to the sun."_  
 _― A.D. Evans, Born Wicked_

* * *

Honey Bee. Honey bee. Honey bee.

Michonne watched an excited Andre when she found the book at the local library. It was a story he couldn't get enough of and Michonne was happy that she was able to check it out for another two weeks for Andre. He was four years old and was her life.

"Honey Bee. Honey bee. Honeybee." He hugged the book to himself and danced around through the house. Andre's autistic. Mildly compared to some who are but extremely compared to those who aren't.

Four years since Michonne had been in a relationship. Three years since she last had sex and that was with Andre's father, Mike. A slip up she will never make again. Ever. Asshole. Mike blamed the autism on Michonne. It was all her fault. Asshole.

Michonne has been thinking about buying Andre, a dog but that was an additional responsibility that she wasn't ready for yet. She had too much on her plate, and she was thankful for the flexibility that her job at Go Start Insurance provided when it came to family time or the morale coverage that was provided. She been there for two years and was hoping to make a career out of it. The job just provided too many opportunities to pass up.

She worked, Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and had, Thursday, Friday, Saturday off. Lucky for her when Noah came to live with them because he made sure that he got Lil man to his special school for autistic children that was funded by Go Stop Insurance and got him home safe, fed, bathed and to bed by the time Michonne got home.

The office was buzzing. The CEO was in the building. All of the management was on pins and needles which meant the subordinates had to look busy and darn happy about it. Rick Grimes was in the building without notice to anyone. No heads up. He was there, and the fluttering began.

Jessie, one of the supervisors, looked herself over in her hand-held mirror, stood and straightened her skirt and made her approach to her team which consisted of Andrea, Maggie, Michonne, Ron, Zach, and Carol.

"Mr. Grimes is in the building. Do not talk to him unless he talks to you. Be as professional as possible." Jessie eyed Zach based on him being the youngest. Everybody else nodded their understanding, and when she walked away, they began to chuckle when she was out of earshot.

Quickly, Jessie made her approach over to Rick who was bombarded by three top managers wanting to know about the changes being implemented.

"Can someone get the conference room set up? We can do a virtual tag team with the office in Sacramento." Scurry. Scurry. The whole building was a buzz.

Rick was headed in the direction of Jessie who was all smiles which caused him to smile slightly, "Hi, Jessie is it?"

Jessie waved, "Yes. Hello, Mr. Grimes. What brings you into the office today? It seems like we see more and more of you. Is there something we should be worried about?"

"Well, nothing that comes to mind. We are exceeding our projected goals."

"Yes. Yes. We are. This is the best year yet." Jessie was drowning in his blue eyes that were intense with everyone...anyone that engaged him in conversation.

"Um, do you know where I can find Michonne? Michonne Benton?" He scratched the top of his head.

Jessie was surprised, "She's on my team. Why?"

Rick gave Jessie a gesture to lead him without a response to her question.

"I hope she didn't do anything wrong. If so, I can file the papers with Human Resources to have her terminated immediately."

"On what grounds Jessie?" Rick was truly puzzled, "Is that the impression that I give that it has to be something negative?"

"Oh no, sir. I just thought. Well, I don't know what I thought." She led him straight to Michonne who was just finishing a phone call.

"Michonne you can sign off the phones. Mr. Grimes would like a word with you." She tipped her head to inform Michonne that Rick Grimes was behind her seat.

"Mr. Grime-" Michonne could feel the presence of someone standing behind in her cubicle.

"Michonne Benton, could I have a word with you?" Rick said all business like to a stunned Michonne.

"Um, Sure." Michonne could feel all eyes on her as she signed off the phones. Her team members eyes were wide, and mouths were agape, hungry for the details from the sweetest flower plucked from her seat.

Jessie was bringing up the rear, but Rick stopped her. "That's okay; I want to speak to Michonne in private if you don't mind."

"Oh. Oh sure." Jessie stood back, and Rick waited for Jessie to start walking in the opposite direction of where he and Michonne were headed which was the empty break room.

Rick looked around the room to make sure they were as alone as possible as Michonne leaned against the vending machine her arms hugging her waist.

"Why aren't you answering my calls?"

"I didn't want to talk to you."

"How about now?" Rick gazed at her intently trying to keep a safe enough distance that if anyone came waltzing by nothing would look askew other than him talking to an employee.

Michonne didn't know what she wanted at that moment.

"I ask you and Andre to the boathouse, and then I turn- you're gone."

"I don't have time for your fan club. Becky, Cindy, Tammy, Tara. Your fan club here even. I don't think I can handle it." Michonne admitted.

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose, "I got rid of them. I can't help the rest wherever you think they are lurking." He was speaking honestly as possible.

He knew he was one of the wealthiest eligible bachelors. Never married, even though he was a proud father of a 16-year-old son named Carl by his on again off again girlfriend, Lori. Currently, they were off temporarily if Lori was telling the story if the story was told by Rick...permanently off.

Michonne shrugged.

Rick grabbed her arm and led her into the closest windowless room that was across the hall from the break room. This room stored extra office chairs. He closed the door behind them and turned Michonne to face him. He kissed her. He kissed the lips that he could not get out of his thoughts. For the first time right then and there.

Michonne was shocked. Surprised, because this was their first kiss. The forcefulness had her stunned for a second. Just a second. She hadn't been kissed in a long time. She didn't realize how hungry she was until that first attempt. The first taste. Second taste body pressed together she kissed him back matching his intensity each time. Her hand was on the back of his neck pressing his mouth to hers. When her tongue entered, he tasted wonderful. The air of passion had her heady. His arm was around her waist. She had him against the wall. He chuckled.

He peppered her with kisses and nipping at her lips before he pulled away, "Next time I call you...Answer your damn phone." His forehead rested on hers as he held her chin with his index finger.

Michonne eyes were hooded, "Okay."

"I want to date you Michonne."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes. Can we keep kissing?" She was starving for more of his mouth on her lips.

"I would like that, but I don't think it would be wise. I have an impromptu meeting and a hard on that I need to tame before I go in there." He loosened his grip on Michonne.

Michonne could feel him against her body, and she moved to give him space. She understood. "I will leave first, so no one sees us leaving out at the same time from this room. Give you a few minutes alone."

"Leave the door open." He wanted to watch her.

Rick, watched Michonne leave. That strut. That ass. He knew he would be in that room with extra chairs for a while, especially when she turned to look at him and smiled.

Damn.  
...

"I got us some fine ass ladies waiting for us on my Yacht tonight. Where you at?" Shane had called Rick. Music could be heard in the background.

"Sorry, I am in Georgia."

"What the fuck for?" Shane asked.

"Well for one my son Carl is here," Rick explained.

"Okay. You in Georgia means you and Lori are back at it." Shane accused.

"No. Lori and I are not back at it, we are done, or at least I am. Can't re-invent the wheel."

"I am going to ask you one more time. Why are you still in Georgia? Don't give me that bullshit about your son he's damn near grown and is hardly around you and Lori, doing his own damn thing. What's her name?"

"You know I have a call center here." Rick tried to divert.

"What's her name?" Shane insisted.

"Michonne. Michonne Benton." Rick divulged.

"Never heard of her."

"I know."

"Where you find her?" Shane asked.

"She has a son that is in that new program I got off the ground a few years ago for Autistic children."

"She's a teacher?"

"No."

"An employee at the Go Stop Insurance?"

"Yes."

"What have I told you about shitting where you eat?" Shane scolded.

"This is different."

"How so?"

...

The new training class was filing in which was a welcome change. Go Stop had hired enough people to fill every seat. Michonne was one of the many new hires, but she was the only one that caught his attention. She walked into the room at the same time he was going to walk through the door. He hesitated.

"Lady first." he gestured with his hand for her to proceed ahead of him.

Michonne shyly smiled at him and said, "Thank you."

She smelled very nice. Very nice. Rick watched her take the seat in the back corner next to the woman who introduced herself to the class as Maggie when introductions began.

The way she moved in that skirt.

Michonne noticed the handsome man sitting in the front facing the class that was introduced as Rick Grimes, CEO of the company. They were told it was a rare moment to have him in the building. The same man that allowed her to enter before him.

Rick tried to read from his note cards but kept getting distracted by trying to catch a glimpse of the woman who introduced herself as Michonne Benton to the class. She has a two-year-old son. Never been married. Studied fencing and self-defense. He remembered. Crisp white blouse, a black pencil skirt that barely reached her knees, black strappy heels. Nails painted. He remembered. The way she walked out the classroom for the 10minute break. Those lips. That ass.

Eight months later he found himself back, and he remembered. Rick began to try and engage her in conversation which he found challenging because Jessie was always around or some random manager feeling the need to escort him through the aisles of cubicles.

"Michonne. Right?"

"Yes."

Michonne couldn't help the smile. Impressed that he pronounced her name correctly.

Mr. Grimes remembered no one else name, and it didn't go un-noticed. Four months later he was back surprised that Michonne was moved to a different floor of the building, but he found her. Two months later he was back. This time for two weeks. Michonne weighed heavier on his mind, in his thoughts, forever active in his dreams.

"Hey. We can always bring the party to you." Abe grabbed the phone from Shane.

"She will be pissed."

"Who would be pissed?"

"Her name is Michonne. Michonne Benton."

"Lori was pissed, and you didn't care. Why do you care if this Michonne is pissed because you are having fun?"

"Because I care if she's mad. I care. I want to date her, and I don't want any problems that can be controlled...within my power to interfere with that."

"Get your ass on the next flight right now asshole." Daryl grabbed the phone from Abe. "If you don't get here we heathens will bring the debauchery to you."


	2. Chapter 2

_"If he's not calling you, it's because you are not on his mind. If he creates expectations for you, and then doesn't follow through on little things, he will do same for big things. Be aware of this and realize that he's okay with disappointing you. Don't be with someone who doesn't do what they say they're going to do. If he's choosing not to make a simple effort that would put you at ease and bring harmony to a recurring fight, then he doesn't respect your feelings and needs. "Busy" is another word for "asshole." "Asshole" is another word for the guy you're dating. You deserve a fcking phone call."_  
 _― Greg Behrendt_

* * *

He called. Michonne answered. Rick was stunned that in less than 24 hours he was back to square one. Did she not see the effort? Three connecting flights even one in economy class because first class was overbooked, just to get to her.

"You seduced me into agreeing. I wasn't thinking straight." Michonne tried to get her thoughts together. She kept replaying their first kiss in her mind over and over.

"So you don't want to date?" Rick ask for clarification. He ran his fingers through his hair as he stood on his houseboat looking out on the darkened water.

Michonne looked at her clock. She liked to be in bed by 10:30 pm, and it was 10:25 pm. She fell back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling in her darkened bedroom.

"I don't want to date. I can't date you."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think you are ready for someone like me. The way I am."

Rick was surprised by it's me not you approach that Michonne was using. He never had it used on him. "What do you mean?"

"Dating means we both made up our minds that we are in hopes that it will lead to marriage."

Rick chuckled, "Why marriage and not just a committed relationship?"

"Why not marriage?"

Rick countered, "Why not a committed relationship?"

"That is not what I want. So I can't date you because we aren't on the same page. Dating has to lead to marriage. At least in my mind."

"Michonne..." Rick began, but he could hear the determination in her voice, so he listened.

"I love hard okay? I am too old to hand my heart over to someone who doesn't want what I want. When I love, I give myself 100 percent and expect the same because we hope one day to be married..."

Michonne wiped away her tears. She was becoming emotional. Her voice caught as she began again, "I don't want to fall in love with you. I don't want to be alone in that. I fight for love. I fight for everything that is mine. I want my Lil man to know that the person I choose is in it for the long haul and we have a ring and paper to prove it. I want to be an example to him, and I want the person I am dating- want to be an example to Andre, that this is what dating leads too...anything else is pointless especially at a certain age."

"I've never been married. I'm not sure that I am cut out for it."

"I've never been married, and it's all I ever wanted. I want a husband. I want to be a wife. I want to love him and stand beside him. I want him to come home to me every night. I want to wake up to him. I want him to treat Andre like he was his own. I want sex and plenty of it and babies."

"I already have a 16-year-old. You already have a 4-year-old."

"I want more."

Rick was rendered speechless. He could hear sniffles, "Are you crying?"

"I'm just tired. Tired of being so damn lonely that I would even entertain the idea of you." Michonne tried to laugh.

"You gave me a lot to think about," Rick responded honestly.

"Goodbye."

"Never. Good Night, Michonne."

Rick held his phone in his hands staring at it and then back at the river. He remembered every detail of their conversation. He had a lot to think about.

A few weeks later, Rick was sitting in his home that he owned in Georgia looking at his desktop Rolodex and his contacts in his phone. He made a list. He scanned it over twice. Three times were making sure he had all loose ends ready to be discarded. He deleted all numbers that weren't conducive to his end game. He threw the Rolodex in the trash.

Some women were aware of his tactics of ending relationships or arrangements with his use of his cousin. These women were still pissed off with him about it. Called him a coward for not facing them to break it off.

He is now cleaning house of all the women he came to know whether intimately or not.

He rubbed his forehead as he scanned the list that he had handed over to Eugene that was standing before him.

"Under who's Authority?" Eugene asked.

Eugene could not do anything unless it was under Rick's say so or Tyrese's'. He did not yield and could not function unless he had either of their permission or knew he was working under someone's authority, and if it wasn't something he was authorized, chaos and commotion was a guarantee.

Rick was trying not to sound exasperated, "My authority Eugene. Always under my authority when it comes to this list and the airplane tickets."

"Window seat? First Class?" Eugene wanted reassurance.

"Always and under my authority. What's not on the list or on the airline ticket is under Tyrese's authority."

Tyrese was Eugene's paid live in 24-hour companion. Not in a sexual way, just to keep Eugene out of trouble type of friend or companion that had the ability and the wits to extricate Eugene from some of the random things that would befall him if he were left unattended.

Eugene has autism with a mix of Asperger's with a dash of Tourette's. He was Rick's cousin. Rick kept Eugene out of an institution living environment by taking responsibility for him and allowing him to live independently with the help of Tyrese.

Tyrese loved the job, and it paid well. He developed a friendship with Eugene. A bond. Plus the perks were unbeatable. Travel. First Class. Suits and the remaining women that were dumped by Rick Grimes. Looking at that list, he may just score one or possibly two. He loved when they would weep on his shoulder.

Rick didn't find it difficult to clean house it was just tedious.

Karen who lived in LA was going to be the first one they would pay a visit to because her lease was coming up for renewal and she would need heads up that she would need to be looking for other arrangements along with the leased Range Rover. Eugene liked being the bearer of bad news. He was good at it. Straight forward. No sympathy. Eugene and Tyrese will be traveling from California to Japan, Spain and back to rain on parades.

"I don't see Lori on this list." Eugene did not like Lori, and he was agitated that her name wasn't on the list and he kept tapping at the paper as if it would magically put Lori's name on there. "I don't see Lori. I don't see Lori. I don't see Lori. Put Lori on the list. Put Lori on the List. Stupid motherfucker. Stupid Motherfucker. I don't see Lori. I don't see Lori."

"Calm down Eugene." Tyrese rubbed Eugene's back. The only physical contact he knew that Eugene would allow.

Rick sighed, "That I will handle. I will handle Lori. You do not have my authority for Lori."

"So what happened?" Carol stood on her tippy toes to peer over the cubicle wall at Michonne who had just returned to her seat.

"Nothing. He just asked questions about Morale."

Andrea put her customer on mute. "Sure. I think the only Morale he is worried about is yours." She winked.

"Stop it." Michonne admonished as she put her headset on.

Jessie noticed that Michonne was back and made her way to her cubicle, "Is everything okay?"

"Of course." Michonne signed in on the phone and began taking calls.

Jessie stood there not sure if she should have Michonne sign out again or remain in the dark about what Mr. Grimes wanted this particular employee for, but she resolved to go back to her desk.

Carol threw an eraser at Michonne and went back to her seat to take the inbound calls that were coming in.

"I miss you, Rick. I want us to start over."

"Rick took the phone from his ear and stared at it then he put it back to his ear, "About that..."

"I know I ended it between us, but I am tired of you not wanting to commit to me. 17 years with you Rick. Don't you think I deserve to be your wife? We aren't getting any younger you know?"

"About that...Where are you? I would like for us to talk about it. Marriage."

Lori's heart began to race. "I am in New York. I can be there by tomorrow. Okay?"

"I think it's important that we talk. Call me when your flight arrives. I can pick you up."

"I would like that." Lori's eyes were full of tears.

Shane, Daryl, Abe, and Glenn sat around the boathouse looking sullen.

"I'm going to do it," Rick stated firmly.

"Why?" Shane asked.

"Why else would I do something like this?"

"I for the life of me can't think of any reason." Shane tossed back his glass of whiskey.

"You going off the market?" Abe shook his head as if he could not fathom how any woman was able to entice Rick Grimes to take the plunge.


	3. Chapter 3

_Honey Bee! Honey Bee! Honey Bee!_

...

"He's changed. He's not the same Rick and if anyone can see that it is us." Glenn sat back with his fishing pole line cast out from the houseboat rail in the murky waters. "He asked me if I was willing to take over the reigns of the Go Stop Insurance for him while he takes an indefinite hiatus."

"What? When did this shit happen?" Daryl asked.

"Last night," Glenn replied.

"What did you say?" Shane was curious.

"I'm mulling it over, but it's something I could juggle for him." Glenn noticed a slight pull from his fishing pole and began reeling it in.

"That sneaky OCD motherfucker," said Shane.

"He's very methodical." Abe pointed out.

"I wonder if the lucky lady knows he's a kinky fuck..." Daryl chuckled.

They all burst into laughter.

"The perversions of the wealthy or the depraved cannot go un-noticed for long that is for sure."

"I wonder if he is going to take his shit to the grave..." Abe tossed his empty bottle of beer in the trash.

All four of them sat and quietly contemplated what coming clean looked like, what was said and how it would be said and what type of woman would induce them to be truthful. It was hard to fathom so they talked about football.

Granny Mabel walked from the Greyhound bus stop to the nearest corner and waited. Noah, her great-grandson, arrived pulling up alongside the curb honking his horn to get his great granny's attention. Dressed in her house dress and knee high stockings that dropped around her ankles, her glasses hung at the tip of her nose, curlers still in her hair. She was coming to see what kind of man wanted to date her Grandbaby. She wanted to see with her own two eyes and make sure he wasn't Mike.

"Hello, Granny." Noah took her suitcase and placed it in the open trunk of the car after he opened the passenger door to allow his granny inside.

"Hey, baby." Granny Mabel fanned herself. "You've been a good boy?You helping your Anty MiMi right?"

"Yes, Granny Mabel. I take care of Andre for Auntie Mimi."

"Good. Should be able to count on family to help. I don't know what's with folks now having strangers all over they house leaving their energy behind. You hear me?"

"Yes, Granny."

"I'm proud of you boy. Leave Mississippi and don't you go back. You hear me?"

"Yes, Granny."

"Move forward, not backward. You hear me?"

"Yes, Granny."

"You saw this man that is courting your Ant Mi Mi? You saw him?"

"Only once."

"Once?"

"Yes, Granny."

Knock. Knock. Knock. Ding. Ding. Ding.

Michonne closed her robe with the use of her hands. She had no idea where her sash went to tie it tight. She peered through the peephole to see the back of Mr. Grimes head as he paced away from her door and back.

She opened her door, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"You aren't answering my calls again."

"I don't have to answer your calls."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Rick stopped pacing. He asked her sincerely to help him understand.

"What am I doing to you?"

"I called, You are supposed to pick up."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't have to pick up especially when it's after 12 am."

"I want to date you Michonne. I want too."

"I don't want to date you. What part of that you don't understand?" Michonne tipped her head to the side. He was standing there before her, Michonne was fighting a losing battle.

His blue eyes bored into her dark brown eyes, and it stirred her insides, making butterflies take flight. Second kiss. His hands were in the entryway of her apartment while she stood on the threshold. His lips on hers.

Michonne's mouth betrayed her. Her tongue betrayed her. Her desire to be kissed again overwhelmed her. A hiss escaped him, a whimper from Michonne when her body pressed against his. His hands still braced on the entryway, gripping the door molding tightly. Firmly he held on for control, lest he pushes her through her home to where ever her bedroom would be. He had no idea of the location as he peeked about from the doorway in which he stood.

He reluctantly pulled away from the kiss as she began to grind her body against his nether regions. He was extremely hard. It ached. Painfully sweet. "I want to date you Michonne." Rick's voice was raspy.

"I want to date you but I can't. We don't want the same thing."

"If I was your husband-"

"Then I would be your wife, and we will experience the most incredible love."

"Incredible? Why not exquisite?"

"We will never know will we?"

"Aunt Mimi? Is everything okay?" Noah asked with a baseball bat in his hands.

Michonne moved away from Rick. She was slightly embarrassed at her behavior in the doorway.

"Yes. Noah this is Rick Grimes." Michonne introduced.

"Hi. I am Rick." Rick released the door molding and extended his hand to Noah who leaned the baseball bat against the couch. "I'm dating your Aunt MiMi."

Michonne eyes widen, "No you are not. We are not dating."

"Noah." He shook Rick's outstretched hand. "Didn't know my Aunt was seeing anyone and I know she doesn't just kiss someone random. She's not that kind of person."

"Well, I am not random. I am Rick and hopefully, I will be the only person she's kissing at this hour."

"You can go back to bed Noah. Rick and I are done here." Michonne couldn't believe what she heard.

"When I call, you will...?"

"Answer my phone. Now go. Leave. It's Wednesday, and I have to be up and ready to get Lil man off to school without incident and then go to work."

Before their first kiss, before he declared his desire to date, the time he was able to engage Michonne in conversation at the call center he learned of her desire to know what was inside the upscale lounge that was in the heart of the city where extravagance lurked.

"Hi, stranger." Rick was in the Upscale Lounge Sports Bar with Daryl, Shane, Abe, and Glen, when Jessie walked up in a form fitting skirt and heels. She was showing a lot of cleavages. Rick and his friends gave her a good once over.

"You look familiar...Where do I know you from?" Rick asked.

"The Call Center silly. I am Jessie." Jessie giggled. She thought her name would cause Rick to remember her based on all the times she had approached him randomly throughout GO Stop Insurance when he made his rare appearances in the building.

"Jessie..." Rick still couldn't place Jessie's face because she looked so different with her attire and the excessive makeup.

"You want to pull up a chair, Sweet heart?" Abe offered. His facial hair was well trimmed into a nice goatee. His cufflinks reflected his wealth if nothing else.

Glen countered, "I think that could be an HR nightmare for Rick."

Glen tipped his head and the guys knew to place Jessie farthest away from Rick so know on could accuse him of impropriety even outside the office atmosphere.

The disappointment was evident on her face as she was about to pull up a stool to place it next to Rick Grimes.

"Well not so if she places that stool next to me right here." Abe pointed to an empty spot between him, and Shane sat, eyeing her in such a sensual way it was almost unnerving.

"So, what do you do at the Call Center, Sweetheart?" Abe asked from across the table.

"I'm a supervisor." Jessie retrieved her bar height chair and sat where she was designated to sit.

"Married?" Daryl asked.

"No. Divorced."

"What do you like to do Jessie?" Glen asked as he knocked back his shot of whiskey.

"I like horseback riding. Skiing, Reading..."

"Don't."

Rick stopped Jessie from continuing. He wasn't interested. His friends were feeling her out for him by asking questions where it would give him the opportunity to know if he wanted to pursue the person for something more intimate without actually putting his intentions out there. He had no desire in having Jessie reeled in for him. Rick took her off the hook and tossed her to his friends. Whoever wanted Jessie, could have her, they could have at it.

"Well damn." Shane looked at Rick surprised.

"Well, darling it looks like you have your pick of anyone of us but not Mr. Grimes over there," Abe told her straight because he could still see the confusion in her eyes.

"Count me out. I like mine with some color that's not painted on nor burned on." Daryl declared.

Rick watched the door. He was wondering if the one that wanted was going to show up tonight.

"Why do you keep looking at the door? You waiting on someone?" Glenn asked Rick.

Michonne was dressed in a sleeveless white form fitting dress that accentuated her flat stomach and tight ass. She wasn't top heavy, and that made the dress even more beautiful on her and less obscene as she stood outside of her apartment building waiting for Andrea to pick her up.

Andrea pulls up, and Michonne slides in the back seat with Rosita who was dressed in a pair of black leather pants and heels with a white blouse. Andrea and Sasha were in the front, and Maggie was in the third row of the Volvo XC90. Sasha was on a different office team with Rosita and Maggie.

"You know this place has a 100.00 cover charge?" Andrea spoke.  
"That is for the men," Michonne replied.

Andrea turned the music down a bit more and said, "50.00 for women? I promise you Michonne if I have to pay 50.00, I will leave all you bitches and go home. I am not paying to get in. I don't know of any place that the cover is that fucking high."

"He said we wouldn't have to pay."

"Why would he do that Michonne?"

"I don't know. I've always wondered what a place like that was like." Michonne remembered her random conversation with Rick in the halls of the Go Stop Insurance Center.

"If I have to pay 50.00 I better come out of there with a sponsor. I promise you I will be pissed if I leave there without one." Sasha declared. She had fifty dollars ready if they did have to pay to get inside.

"He said we wouldn't have to pay." Michonne tried to reassure them.  
"Could we please know who he is?" Andrea looked at Michonne in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, him this, and he that. If you can't trust us to keep your secret whom can you trust?" Rosita agreed.

"Mr. Grimes." Michonne divulged.

"Mr. Grimes..." Sasha wasn't connecting the dots as quickly.

"Rick Grimes." Michonne clarified.

"The CEO of..." Andrea began.

"Yes." Michonne stopped her short.

"How you come about being chummy with the fucking CEO of ..."  
Maggie's eyes widened.

"Don't say anything to anyone about it." Michonne cut Maggie off.

"How.."

"When?"

"If it gets out then I know it was one of you so called friends in this car who blabbed and I will cut all of you off because of one blabbermouth." Michonne threatened.

When they arrived, it was just like Michonne had said. They didn't have to pay. They walked in and were impressed with how fancy and laid-back the atmosphere was. The men inside look like they had money. The cars parked outside seem like a much higher end clientele would venture here to be amongst other elites.

"She's here," Rick stated to no one in particular but audible to Daryl who was closest to him.

"Who's here?" Daryl who was sitting next to Rick asked and allowed his attention to go from the awkwardness with Jessie to the bevy of beauties coming through the door and finding a seat across the room at a table.

Rick's fingers began to rap on the table top, and he started tapping his foot.

"Which one do you have your sights on?"

"Dreads." Rick was watching her intently.

"Good. I want the one with the bushy hair." Daryl snapped his fingers to get the server's attention. "Send that table over there drinks courtesy of the table of heathens."

Jessie was looking for Rick to rescue her from his friend Abe and Shane who were engaged in very salacious conversation with her. She had no interest in them. Jessie had a crush on Rick Grimes. She wanted Rick Grimes. She did not pay fifty dollars to be accosted into inappropriate conversation with two degenerates. Jessie couldn't even get Rick to look her way. At the point of Abe leaning into her ear to tell her what he was going to do to each of her nipples, she removed herself from the table. Shane and Abe laughed heartily at her expense.

Jessie noticed Michonne and Andrea from her team. Her employees. She greeted them cheerily with hugs and stood at their table.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Andrea asked, surprised by the greeting from her supervisor, including Michonne.

"Your drinks are paid for by that table ladies. The table of Heathens they call themselves." The cute brunette server stood at their table handing out free drinks that consisted of some fruity concoction with plenty of alcohol. "Unlimited tab, ladies."

"Which table, so I can go over and give them my thanks later after I am good and tipsy?" Sasha asked the server.

The server pointed in the direction of said table, and Daryl tipped his drink when he caught Sasha's attention.

"They are just impossible and vulgar. " Jessie shuddered. Not clarifying who but she made it known who was not, "Rick Grimes is here with them. I can't believe he is friends with animals."

Michonne eyes scanned the random area that the server said their drinks were coming from when her eyes finally locked with his. Those eyes. Those very blue intense eyes from across the room she could see a smile growing on his lips as she felt her own. Shyly, she glanced away.

"Honey Bee. Honey Bee. Honey Bee."

"What's wrong wit him? He special?" Granny Mabel asked Noah who was trying to get Andre to calm down.

"He loves the book, 'Honey Bee.' He wants me to read it."

"Well, read it so he can stop all that noise." Ms. Mabel went back to knitting and watching her stories on the flat screen tv that was set up in the small living room.

Rick arrived at the airport as promised in his Mercedes to pick up Lori who as usual had tons of LV luggage that were being loaded in his trunk as he waited for her to get in the car. She opened the passenger door and slid in.

"You won't believe who I sat next too on the flight...Our jeweler."

"Is that so." Rick made a mental note to have words with this particular Jeweler.

"Yes." Lori noticed that there was no change in his demeanor when she mentioned it to him and just knew he was trying to play it off like the news meant nothing.

Her flight from New York consisted of the Jeweler who sat next to her in first class telling her she must be an extraordinary woman and that she will love the ring that Rick selected and that the diamond was pure perfection

.


	4. Chapter 4

_"And now I know it is perfectly natural for me not to look at someone when I talk. Those of us with Asperger's are just not comfortable doing it. In fact, I don't really understand why it's considered normal to stare at someone's eyeballs," John Elder Robison_

* * *

 _"What do you think it means?" Michonne was on her phone in her bedroom the only room where she could have privacy to talk to Andrea._

 _"Sounds to me if he wants to date you he understands, and he agrees to marry you or eventually..." Andrea was playing devil's advocate._

 _"Or what?"_

 _"He wants to date you under the guise of marriage when he wants just a committed relationship. Possibly string you along." Andrea was painting her toenails as she talked to her friend that she considered her best friend but she wasn't sure what level Michonne held for her, and they never discussed it._

 _"That's what I am afraid of," Michonne admitted one of her major fears._

 _"Sounds like you are going to have to have another conversation where everything is spelled out."_

 _"I love the way he looks at me." Michonne sighed thinking about Rick._

 _"Yes. He does have those eyes that will make a woman drop their panties." Andrea laughed. "At least he is pursuing you. He hasn't given up."_

 _"He always calls me. Sometimes we are on the phone for hours where I don't get to sleep until after midnight and other times; he just calls to say he's thinking about me and hopes I have a good day."_

 _"Are those flowers from him?" Andrea had meant to ask Michonne._

 _"I think so."_

 _"What do you mean you think so?"_

 _"Well, I do have Morgan in accounting. They could be from him since there is never a card an attached."_

 _"Flowers everyday Michonne? You think Morgan has that kind of money to send bouquets and single roses every day? You are foolish if you believe that it is anyone other than Mr. Grimes."_

 _"I think I have fallen in love with him."_

 _"Sometimes we can't guard our heart for very long."_

 _"I've been trying to fight it but it's hopeless, and I feel like I am just like his groupies that he has all over the place and I hate myself for it. I get so excited to see him."_

 _"So where does he plan to take you?"_

 _"He's taking Andre and me to the zoo."_

 _"Will Andre be able to handle that...the zoo?"_

 _"We will see." Michonne sighed._

 _Rick pulled up in his Cadillac Escalade and helped Michonne retrieve Andre's car seat from her car and placed it in his, in the row behind them._

 _"Honey bee...Honey bee... Honey Bee..." Rick lifted Andre to put him in his car seat. He felt Andre stiffen, but without incident, he was able to buckle him in. Rick opened the door for Michonne who slid in and waited for a ruckus to ensue from Andre, it never happened._

 _"What magic have you worked on my son?" Michonne marveled the noticeable change from Andre._

 _Rick pointed to the screen in the front that was also in the headrest for Andre's viewing pleasure. "Honey bees. He's watching honeybees." Rick laughed._

 _When they arrived at the zoo, Rick unbuckled a quiet Andre from his seat and lifted him out. His body stiffened until his feet reached the ground._

 _"We are at the zoo, Andre. Would you like to walk with me and see all the animals?"_

 _"Honey bee. Honey bee. Honeybee."_

 _"We can see if they have butterflies. How about butterflies?" Rick was at eye level with Andre when Andre agreed with a very quick subtle nod._

 _Rick reached out his hand, and Andre took two of his fingers and was ready to be lead into the zoo. Andre's eyes were cast to the ground to watch his little feet and the ground beneath._

 _Michonne was in tears. She was speechless at this little interaction. Her heart instantly melted, especially when her little man took two of her fingers in his without incident. Andre walked in between Michonne and Rick the whole day. He would look up from his feet when he reached an exhibit. Eyes wide, pointing at the display sign for one of them to read what was on display. Andre took in every single exhibit, and his favorite by far was the butterflies._

 _Rick and Michonne sat on a bench together while Andre marveled at the butterflies that flew within the walk-in exhibit. He didn't try to touch them. He just watched and counted all the butterflies silently. The Eighty-Eight Butterfly was his favorite next to the Sylphina Angel. He tallied ten each of those type. His mind was free on every winged butterfly. There he looked down at the world and saw clearly for he too was a butterfly. Fly. Fly. Fly._

 _"Are you having fun?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"You haven't said much since we've been here." Rick kept his attention on Andre who was less restrained, more animated._

 _"I love the way that you are with him." Michonne glanced at Rick and then quickly she put her attention back on Andre._

 _"Is there any other way to be with him?" Rick's eyes were on Michonne who was sitting next to him._

 _Michonne smiled as she watched Andre smile at the butterflies above his head._

 _"I love when you smile like that," Rick admitted as he watched Michonne watch Andre._

 _"I'm happy." Michonne was slightly giddy with happiness at that moment that it was almost hard to contain._

 _"So this is what happiness looks like?" Rick asked._

 _Michonne nodded. She felt too nervous to look at Rick at that moment. She had already fallen in love with him, hopelessly so and she just didn't want it to be so obvious._

 _"What other expectations you have for a husband?"_

 _"This."_

 _Rick nodded wanting her to continue, and she did._

 _"I want my husband to always or at least as much as possible cause butterflies."_

 _Rick laughed. "Do you have butterflies right now?"_

 _Michonne nodded honestly. She turned to face him when she asked, "What expectations do you have for a wife?"_

 _Rick had already thought long and hard about marriage and he also carefully considered the role of a wife._

 _"Someone that I can reveal my closet too, and they aren't afraid of what falls out."_

 _"What kind of things should she or I expect to come out of your closet?" Michonne was internally kicking herself for inserting herself into the role of her dreams._

 _"Things that I would never do to my wife...I suppose."_

 _"What things are we talking about Rick." She gave him her full attention without looking away._

 _"I won't cheat on you...I mean my wife. I won't do that. I would be faithful to my wife." He turned his attention away and then back again wondering how she reacted to his slip up._

 _"I won't cheat on you...I mean my husband. I won't do that. I would be faithful to my husband." She repeated back to him his faux pas or was it?_

 _"I like talking to you. On the phone and like this. I like getting to know you."_

 _"I like talking to you too Rick."_

 _"We've only kissed twice." He gripped the seat to keep his hands in place as he leaned forward wanting to connect with her if she was inclined to do so for the third time._

 _"And...?" She leaned in to meet his intentions of kissing for the third time._

 _"With you it's different."_

 _"How so?"_

 _"I think I would want to marry you."_

 _"I think I would love for you to ask me..." Her lips touched his softly. She scooted to be closer to him as she pressed her lips against his, unaware that Andre was drifting away chasing butterflies but still safely within the enclosure._

 _He pulled slightly from the kiss, and his words weren't lost on her as her lips ached to be reattached to his, "Will you marry me?" Rick asked without hesitation. His hand one hand had a mind of its own as it left the seat and softly touched the side of her face._

 _"Yes," Michonne responded without any hesitations._

 _"You went to the doctor and did what?" Shane couldn't believe his ears as he listened to Rick moan and groaned from pain._

 _"I had my vasectomy reversed. I feel like the shit hurts worse than the first time."_

 _"They didn't give you any meds?"_

 _"I was trying not to have to be dependent on the painkillers to function, but I think I am going to have to take something. Holy Shit!"_

 _"What you do it for?" Shane asked._

 _"Michonne wants more kids."_

 _"I want Scarlett Johansen, and I have to go with the odds it ain't going to happen. Why didn't you deal it to her straight...It ain't going to happen."_

 _"I think I could be okay with one or two more with her. She already has one. I just don't know if I can get another vasectomy. To reverse the reversal."_

 _"Well, hopefully, you can reintroduce yourself to a lifetime of condoms especially now that you will be having regular sex."_

 _"Yeah about that..."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Do you think I should tell her?"_

 _"No. I am hoping you can take it to your grave. I mean how do you tell someone who is by my guestimation normal and may not be into being choked and having you ejaculate all over her face...I mean for you to have your real happy ending keep that shit to yourself."_

 _"I was with women that wanted that..."_

 _"And you obliged."_

 _Rick swallowed hard, "I've never had regular sex. What would be considered normal?"_

 _"Lori turned you into a degenerate...Just make sure this one, you touch her. Caress her. You've got to let go and do it."_

 _"I want to be a good husband to her," Rick spoke from his heart._

 _"I hate when someone suggests something, and you run with it. I mean this is different we are talking marriage til death do you part...She must have strong suggestive capabilities to get you off the market. When is this wedding taking place? I want a front row seat."_

 _"We haven't talked about it but I know I want to do it after I get Lori out the way and close those loose ends."_

 _"You've sent your Cousin out to do your dirty work. Now that crazy motherfucker will get it done."_

 _"He's not crazy." Rick was always defensive of his cousin Eugene._

 _"Yeah...I'm sorry. That autistic, Asperger's with just the right amount of Tourette's will get the shit done." Shane corrected himself._

 _"I've got a job to do, too. Where I'm going, you can't follow. What I've got to do, you can't be any part of. Ilsa, I'm no good at being noble, but it doesn't take much to see that the problems of three little people don't amount to a hill of beans in this crazy world. Someday you'll understand that."_

 _Karen stood in the doorway confused by Eugene. He wasn't looking at her. Eugene was staring past her as if she wasn't there. He was enamored with the wall or the vase that was over her shoulder as he spoke._

 _Tyrese clarified, "Humphrey Bogart as Rick Blaine in Casablanca 1942."_

 _"In other words, Get your shit, Get your shit and get out." He tried to mimic Angela Basset._

 _"Waiting to Exhale."_

 _"I'm confused." Karen had her arms folded in the doorway of what she considered her home._

 _"Don't be confused, pack it up and we will call you an Uber, or you need to call Tyrone, but you can't use my phone."_

 _"Erica Badu. "Tyrese tried to keep up with Eugene random impersonations. He always did three before he would get down to business more if Tyrese didn't name them._

 _"I'm here and with authority from Mr. Rick Grimes informing you that you will not continue to live in this upscale place. At the end of this month, your lease is up, and the Range Rover will be returned early to the dealership. Thank you and good day."_


	5. Chapter 5

_"If you've met one person with autism, you've met one person with autism," Dr. Stephen Shore._

* * *

Michonne had enrolled Andre in the program when he was two and a half years old. It was at a time where she had to accept the diagnosis and be proactive. Fuck Mike.

One thing that she did not realize was that Mr. Grimes did a lot of moonlighting at the facility he created for autistic children. The center was his passion, and she was surprised to keep running into him when she was either dropping off or picking up her son Andre.

One of the teachers informed her that Mr. Grimes was pretty much hands on with making sure the center was successful and an ideal environment for children and teens with autism regardless of where they fell on the spectrum.

"Hi." Rick stopped in front of a distracted Michonne who was about to exit the center as he was walking in.

"Oh. Hi." Michonne stopped just before colliding into Mr. Grimes. She always drowned in his eyes when he looked at her so intensely.

"Has Andre been a challenge this morning?" Rick noticed she was showing more cleavage than usual.

Michonne saw his eyes lingering on her chest and realized she needed to button her blouse two extra buttons. She quickly did work on those buttons and responded, "Not so much. I have noticed an improvement it's just I am always close to running late for work when he does have an episode, and I'm trying not to give my supervisor Jessie a reason to put me on a written warning. I've already received a verbal."

Rick made a mental note of that information, "Is that so?"

"Yeah. Like right now, I've got to make it work in 15minutes when I should have left 20 minutes ago."

"Do you want to get something to eat and we can discuss your dilemma further? I know of a chef that makes the best donuts in town."

"What? Have you not heard a word I said? I have to be at work."

"Do I not own the company?"

Michonne eyed him suspiciously, "A chef that makes donuts?"

"Let me clarify." Rick began to laugh, "he is a highly sought after chef that happens to make the best donuts I have ever tasted."

Michonne couldn't decide how to tell this Rick Grimes that she had to get to work. He just stood there in front of her. She could not exit unless he moved to the side and wasn't moving to the side. He was waiting for her response.

He was good looking with his clean shaven face. It appeared so smooth, and his lips looked so kissable at that moment. She wondered a moment too long what it would be like to kiss him at that moment. His breath smelled nice. He was smiling at her as if he could read her mind and she was embarrassed and had no words.

"You didn't say no, so, let me make a call to HR and get something arranged for you, for today that is."

Rick took Michonne's hand and led her out of the center. He pressed the button that turned his vehicle on and unlocked the doors of his highest class Mercedes Benz. Rick let go of her hand, opened her door and waited for her to get in before closing the door.

Michonne could honestly say she had never been inside a very nice luxury vehicle in her life, this was nice.

Rick took out his phone and made a super quick call to HR to have her absence updated by filing it under employee morale coverage. His company offered employees opportunities to walk away and regroup with no penalties for doing so. An employee could take an hour or up to a full day once a month. Not a lot employees took advantage of the perks because the majority of the employees loved their job. Donna, his trusted HR assistant, took care of it right away.

Rick turned the music to a comfortable level and began to drive to the very ritzy part of town. They made small talk as he drove and when he came to the light, Michonne noticed the upscale lounge that she heard was very expensive to get in.

"I've always wondered what's inside? Are there strippers? The high-end kind?"

Rick glanced over to where Michonne was talking about, "No. No strippers. Laid back. I know the guy who owns the Lounge. He has the cost high to keep out most people. If he had his way, the cover would be higher, but then he would have even less business. I take it you never been?"

"50.00 to get in? Hell no. I wouldn't even be able to convince my girlfriends to pay that type of cover."

"I can arrange something for you and your friends if you ever decide. You will like it...Just let me know when." He glanced over at Michonne who only nodded her response.

"I think my son Andre likes coming to your school. I believe he likes you and Ms. Grey. Once we are inside, he calms down. You're good with him- with all of them."

"How do you know, you are always rushing to leave?" Rick chuckled.

"Sometimes I stand back on the other side of the door and watch.

The reason why I am always cutting it close or failing miserably. You're good with my son." Michonne smiled shyly thinking secretively she found him super attractive and enjoyed just a little too much watching him while he worked.

"Well, it's not hard when he has a mother like you."

Michonne was at a loss with his response. His candor. It caught her off guard. It made her slightly uncomfortable because it was just there in the car between them. The silence that it left behind produced the most maddening un-nameable energy.

"I hope you aren't flirting with me. I'm quite sure your girlfriend won't like it."

"Who said I had a girlfriend?" Rick asked with a smile.

"Okay?" Michonne gave him a side eye.

"Ask me. Ask me anything."

"I know you aren't married. You're listed as one of the Top Eligible Bachelors. So, I know you have a girlfriend or girlfriends."

"You didn't ask me anything." Rick laughed. "I am not dating anyone. I do have a few female companions here and there, but I am not dating anyone in particular." He cut his eye to see a visible change in her demeanor.

"They are fools," Michonne remarked.

"How's that?"

"I would never let you use me where you would just dismiss me as one of your female companions. That's crazy talk. If I were giving myself to you, and for you to demean it...I can't even comprehend the type of women that would be okay with that. I know I wouldn't."

Rick was amused. "Is that so Ms. Michonne Benton?"

"I would probably cuss you out if I found myself in a situation like that..."

"What kind of language would you use?"

"Asshole, Jack ass, mostly asshole." She shyly looked over to him realizing she was getting lost in her head.

"Where is this passion coming from?" Rick laughed whole heartedly as he watched her break into a small smile.

"Anytime I use the word asshole I think of my son's father, Mike, Asshole."

"I would hope to never be in a situation where you would feel the need to cuss me out or think that I was an Asshole. I like to think that I'm a good guy."

"Why are you doing this? Why me? Why not your companions...hearing about them doesn't motivate me to eat donuts with you."

"I am not going to lie to you."

"I wish you would."

"Then I would be an Asshole."

Sasha did just that. She got good and tipsy. She and her friends were having a great time indeed. She even had two very older gentlemen wanting to be her sponsor. She was very pleased that she didn't even have to pay the 50.00 to get in nor a dime for her drinks. She was good and happy.

Sasha was only drawn to one person, and he was making eye contact with her from across the room as he sat with his table of friends. She was on his unlimited tab. Using her runway strut, she made it across the lounge to where he sat.

Daryl watched her make her way over to him. He swiveled his stool for her arrival. He swallowed her with is eyes as she stood before him, undressing her in his mind as he bit down his lower lip. She was close enough that he could smell her perfume. Close enough that he was staring into her soft brown eyes.

"Give me your phone," Daryl demanded.  
"Why."  
"I am giving you my number."  
"Why?" Sasha asked.  
"Because I need to make your sexy ass mine and I want to give you my phone number so you can call me and let me know when you are ready."

Sasha handed over her phone, and Daryl put his phone number in her contacts along with his name. He gave the phone back to Sasha who dialed his number, and he took his vibrating phone and answered.

"Yeah?"

Sasha responded, "I'm ready."

Jessie had ended up calling herself an Uber. She was surprised that she was left alone and somewhat sober. None of the girls walked with her to wait for her Uber. She was glad that it took less than sixty seconds for the car to pull up and whisk her off.

"Is Sasha doing what I think she is doing?" Maggie watched Sasha make out with the stranger who was buying their drinks.

"Oh, Hell. We better make sure she does not leave this place with him. She is not sober enough to make a good decision." Andrea shook her head in disbelief.

"Is that Mr. Grimes? "Rosita asked.

Michonne was barely audible, "Yes."

"Was this like planned for you two to meet up?" Rosita asked.

"No. I mean yes. I guess. I don't know. He just said let him know when and he would put in a word for us to get in free. He didn't indicate that he would be here too. I mean he didn't spell it out."

Maggie, Andrea, and Rosita were stunned.

"Are you guys fucking?" Rosita asked.

"No. Oh no. Nothing like that."

There were the one occasions where she thought it was going to happen or it could have happened, but it did not. It was a few months back when he had walked her to her car after the fabulous brunch he had set up by the Chef who made mind-blowing doughnuts.

Rick had walked her to her car that was still at the center. She could tell he wanted to kiss her, but he thought better of it. Michonne left slightly disappointed. She looked in the mirror to see if maybe she had food in her teeth. She did not.

Rosita continued, "If that is Mr. Grimes then he has been looking over here quite a bit. Go over there."

"No. I can't." Michonne refused.

"At least go over and thank him for being a man of his word." Andrea offered to reason.

"Hell, we will all go over there with you," Maggie stated.

"No. I am getting tired, and I only paid Beth to watch Andre for just a few hours. I have already pushed my luck. You guys can go over, but I will get an Uber and go home."

"No. We came together we leave together. Just let me go over and get Sasha before she does something she will regret."

Michonne waited outside the Lounge to get some fresh air when unbeknownst to her Rick Grimes was standing behind her.

"Why didn't you come over to say hi?" He asked sounding disappointed.

"Why didn't you come over to me to say hi?" Michonne countered as she turned to see him standing there appearing flustered.

Rick had no answer. Technically women came to him. He never had to go to them. He looked up and around before he met Michonne's eyes and complimented, "You look beautiful."

" Thank you."

"I could barely keep my eyes off you in there."

"I caught you staring." Michonne began to smile.

"Do you have plans for tomorrow. Tomorrow's Saturday." He knew her schedule.

"Why?"

"I want to invite you and Andre to the boathouse if you don't have any plans."

"Here's my phone number. Let me put it on your phone. Call me tomorrow, and I will bring Andre to see your boathouse." He handed her his phone, and she quickly added her self, and with a quick glance Rick memorized her number, and he had her listed as a very special contact.

Rick pulled up to the front where the doorman helped with Lori's luggage as Lori entered her high-rise apartment while Rick went to park his Mercedes. He rapped on Lori's door twice, and she opened with a smile that no longer affected him like it uses to years ago.

"I'm going to give you the key back, so you don't have to knock." Lori offered as she searched for a spare key.

"About that Lori..."

Lori stopped in her tracks. Lori has been with Rick long enough to know whenever he said, 'About that Lori ' It always prefaced a fight that would lead to a breakup. His whole demeanor indicated this was going to be a doozy.

What confused Lori was that they were already broken up and she was hoping they were getting back together.

"Rick, I'm serious. I woke up one day, and I realized I had been just wasting my life in love but not loving...I mean loving someone the way I loved you. I am no longer polyamorous. I broke it off with everyone. I want to be with you. You only." Lori declared.

Everyone that Lori was involved with knew about each other. Knew about him but he didn't know about them, and he just couldn't understand that kind of love. He wasn't cut out for it.

"About that Lori..."

"Spit it out, Rick." Lori was getting angry.

"I'm getting married. I've asked someone to marry me, and she has said yes. We haven't set the -" Bam, the impact caused Rick to lose consciousness instantly, and he fell to the floor. Rick was in his thoughts on how to present his situation to Lori that he didn't see her grab a vase and hurl it at his head.

AN:  
A little bit about my writing style for those that are new to reading my stories.  
I write from my head. I type as the scenes are in my head. If you follow the story closely (and you don't have too), I have characters as place-holders, and their intentions are hopefully spelled out...Like Granny, Mabel is there to meet Rick eventually. Her intentions are just that and also to show her ignorance to autism. She is not trying to be insensitive, but that is how some older people are...So in a chapter real soon you will get that.

Some scenes/scenarios are just lead-ins to be told in full eventually. I can't spell everything out. It gives me a headache and slows down my writing because I have to be tangled in if this is the past or the future. I try to put very little clutter. I mention things if it is important to know. I don't care if the walls were dirty or they ate grits and bacon or if it was June or December unless it is relevant to the story. In my mind, it meshes, and I hope you can just go with the chaotic flow because this is the best you're going to get from Honey Bee. LOL


	6. Chapter 6

"Autism is really more of a difference to be worked with rather than a monolithic enemy that needs to be slain or destroyed," Stephen Shore, PhD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Honey bee. Honey Bee.

Michonne was pissed. She was pissed beyond words. She wrapped up the left over dinner that she served just to Granny Mabel and her Nephew Noah. Andre only wanted applesauce and peaches. She was too pissed off to eat but she took care of her son. She got him bathed and in bed without incident.

"Child you can't count on these no count men. Can't depend on em so you might as well get use to living without em. I will finish the dishes. You go on and get some rest."

Michonne couldn't help but cry in the shower. She was so pissed off that she had let herself get carried a way with the idea of him. Michonne brushed her teeth and climbed into bed after her nightly ritual of skin care and stared at her phone. It didn't ring once. Not one damn text. Not one. She dialed his number and it was answered on the second ring.

"Hello. Your name is coming up as..."

Michonne hung up on the female voice. She deleted him from her contacts and then she turned off her phone and made note that in the morning which was Friday she was going to the cellphone company to have her phone number changed.

"Aunty, I thought I was taking Lil man to school for you?" Noah asked that morning.

"No. I got Andre." Michonne wanted to have a face to face with Mr. Grimes especially if he caused her to not get any sleep last night. She needed this closure. Rick wasn't even there and no one had seen him all day. When she came to pick Andre up Rick still wasn't there and she had no way of telling him she changed her phone number. Just in case he was trying to contact her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How long have I been out?" Rick looked around the room at the faces that he recognized immediately and one he was surprised to see was his son Carl who was the closest to his bedside.

Shane answered, "Two fucking weeks."

"We thought you were a goner." Glen was at the foot of the bed with Daryl.

"Do you know who we are?"Abe asked.

Rick was confused, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because my egg donor tried to kill you." Carl remarked.

The memory of a heavy object coming in contact with his head came rushing back to him. Rick tried to sit up but the blood flow to his head was too much to bare.

"Slowly, buddy." Shane cautioned Rick from suddenly trying to sit up. "If it wasn't for Carl going over to Lori's when he did you would have been a dead man."

"She was just sitting there going through your phone dad. Why were you there? I thought you were done?" Carl asked. He didn't like his mother. He didn't like her life style and started living on his own doing his own thing and she didn't try to stop him.

"I am done. I was there to tell her..." Rick became frantic. "Where's my phone...where's my fucking phone!" He remembered. Every conversation. The most recent _._

 _"I won't cheat on you...I mean my wife. I won't do that. I would be faithful to my wife."_

 _"I won't cheat on you...I mean my husband. I won't do that. I would be faithful to my husband."_

 _"I like talking to you. On the phone and like this. I like getting to know you."_

 _"I like talking to you too Rick."_

 _"We've only kissed twice."_

 _"And...?"_

 _"With you it's different."_

 _"How so?"_

 _"I think I would want to marry you."_

 _"I think I would love for you to ask me..."_

 _"Will you marry me?"_

 _"Yes."_

Daryl tossed Rick his phone.

Rick dialed Michonnes number.

"You have reached a number that is no longer in service..." Was the recorded voice indicating Michonne changed her phone number.

"Oh my fucking God , I am back to square fucking one. Fuck Fuck fuck. I got to get out of here right now." Rick was in a panic.

The commotion ensued to keep Rick in the bed and a nurse and doctor came rushing in with medication that put Rick out for another two days. He would come to, but fall right back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey. You getting in late what gives?"

"Got kicked out the hospital to give my friend time to heal. We were blamed for stressing him out." Daryl began taking off his shirt.

"I missed you while you were gone."

Daryl couldn't take his eyes off of Sasha who was half naked in his bed, ass bare and looking mighty inviting.

"Hold that thought right there" Daryl watched Sasha begin to touch her self "Let me take a quick shower and get this hospital grime...Fuck it let me get a quick taste of that . Open those legs up Miss thang let me get my snack on."

He ate Sasha until she was completely satiated and was fast asleep. Daryl jumped in the shower. When he was toweling off he got a call from Lori who was in the county jail. He accepted the charges.

"What the fuck you want Lori?"

"I need someone to come and bail me out."

"This is the third time you done some shit like this. Last time you pissed all over him got people thinking he is kinky and shit."

"You know Rick wouldn't want me stuck in here they have my bail at 250,000. Carl called the police and told them things that weren't true just to get back at me. You can see that can't you?" Lori pleaded.

"Why would I put up 25k when I am not even one of the many fucking you?"

"You know Rick will give it back. I've been in here two weeks too long...You know Rick wouldn't like that." Lori continued her plea.

No, Rick the dumbass wouldn't like that the mother of his only son was behind bars. Daryl knew that for a fact. Daryl the softie he was agreed to bail her out the next morning.

"I think you really messed up this time Lori. Like really messed up." Daryl hung up the phone . He brushed his teeth and climbed into bed next to a soflty snoring Sasha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The swelling had gone down tremendously where it was barely noticeable. Rick was completely sullen as Carl drove him home. He had to cooperate to be released from the hospital. He had to be interviewed by the police who informed him that Lori made bail. The whole thought had Rick so pissed off but he tried to stay as calm as possible. He was at fucking square one no two ways about it. Fuck.

Carl was happy that his dad was pissed off with Lori instead of his usual passive self when it came to his mother.

"I hope you press charges this time." Carl put the code into to his Dad's alarm system for the house which quickly roused Rosa the live in maid that was so happy to see her employer survive another of Lori's attacks. Carl went through the house trying to locate the key to the sailboat that was docked in the Florida Keys. He already had his ticket to meet up with Enid and they plan to spend six months at sea. He just needed to locate the damn key.

"She's going to kill you one day you know? You need to stop messing with her." Rosa warned. She had been under Ricks employ for over 15years and she knew Rick well enough and had a good relationship to speak freely.

"I wasn't messing with her. I am not back with Lori." Rick was annoyed because now he had to restrategize because he was back at square one. "I have someone else and that's what caused Lori to lose her shit."

"How special ths someone else to you?" Rosa asked slightly startled by the revelation.

"I want to marry her. Her. But now she won't believe me because I missed the dinner where I was to meet her grandmother Mabel. I missed picking her up to take her and Andre to the boathouse. I was going to propose with the ring at the boathouse."

"Dad where's the key to the sailboat in the Keys."

"You are not taking my boat." Rick shouted and instantly regretted it because the volume of his voice caused a major headache.

"Didn't I just save your life?" Carl yelled back.

Rosa was surprised by what she was hearing she was wondering if Lori caused brain damage because the Rick she knew would never consider settling down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Donna."

"Yes. Mr Grimes?"

"Has a Michonne Benton changed her phone number?"

"I am looking at her records and she has not updated her file in the last year."

"She hasn't quit has she?"

"Why?"

"Donna."

"No sir. "

"I will be in the building tomorrow."

"Do you want me to send notice to the department heads?"

"No. I need you to put Michonne on an indefinite leave of absence starting tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where the fuck are you?" Abe looked over at the clock on his nightstand that indicated it was 1am.

Tyrese began quickly, "We have been in Japan a week too long, Joanne is next on the list. Where the hell is Rick?"

"He has been in the hospital. Lori almost crushed his skull in."

"We need a fucking interpretor because whatever Eugene is saying is all in Japanese and I will put money on it is is Anime. I don't know Japanese and I don't watch Anime.

"What is he saying?"

"I don't speak fucking japanese and he's quoting japanese movies and I can't guess them because I don't speak japanese. He won't stop unless I guess three of them."

"Fuck hold on let me get Daryl on the line. He likes Japanese women. Hold on." Abe clicked over to dial Daryl who was still enamored with Sasha. Days later she was still at his place in his bed. He loved touching her hair.

"Do you know what time it is?" Daryl responded.

"Hold on." Abe clicks Tyrese over so they were on three way."Okay. Daryl I've got Tyrese on the line with us. He is with Eugene in Japan."

"The laws are different in Japan. If that motherfucker lands in their prison my reach don't go that far you will definitely need Grimes."

"We've been here to long. I wan't to get to the Narita airport and get the fuck out this country. Eugene can't handle the smells and the crowds. He doesn't like fish. I need to get Eugene out of here before he implodes but he is under Rick's authority so do you know someone that speaks Japanese that can translate what the fuck he is saying?"

"What kind of movies?"

"Anime. I think. The fuck if I know. I don't watch the shit. Not even sure if it is really japanese."

"Why the fuck would you think I would be the handy dandy go to person...let's see. Sasha wake your sexy ass up. Do you speak Japanese?" Daryl holds the phone out so they could here her response. "For the fucking record she is not fucking Japanese. I'm with a black woman. I only date black women."

Groggily Sasha responds, "Yes. Why."

"You serious."

"Yeah. Why?"

"Are you two fools at the door of the unsuspecting?"

"For the third time in three days, yes." Tyrese answered exasperated.

"Do you know Japanese Movies?"

"Some."

"How about Anime."

"More."

Tyrese said into the phone before he rang the doorbell that he needed Sasha to translate and he will repeat to Eugene what she says but she needs to know at least the name of the movie or character if both jackpot.

Tyrese rang the doorbell and the woman reappeared only because she recognized Tyrese as being an employee of Mr. Grimes the man who kept her bank account more than adequate.

Eugene stood at the woman's door who was not japanese but a very attractive red head named Joanne. She was confused but she listened.

"Darenidemo shinsetsunanode, tan'ni dare mo tokubetsude wa arimasen koto o imi shimasu." Eugene began quickly that Sasha almost didn't catch it.

Sasha translated, "Being kind to everyone, simply means there's no one special. Bakemonogatari character Koyomi Araragi

Tyrese repeated and held his breath.

Eugene began another impersonation, "Sekai wa tsuneni anata wa sore ga shitai no michi o iku koto wa arimasen. Yoriyoi shinken ni sore ni narimase."

Sasha Translated. "The world won't always go the way you want it to. Better not take it too seriously. (The Heroic Legend of Arslan)

Tyrese repeated and held his breath.

Eugene began another impesonation, "Tokiniha, kono yōna hi ga arimasu. Ni~Tsu doko mottomo sasaina chīsai koto... Anata ni wa, ikutsu ka no ōkina, meiwakuna toraburu ni tsutsuma rete shimaimasu."

Sasha translated, "Sometimes you have days like this. Days where the most trivial little thing...Ends up getting you wrapped up in some big, annoying trouble. Annie Leonhardt said in Shingeki no Hyojin: Lost Girls"

Tyrese repeated and held his breath.

Eugene finally began in English, "I am here under Rick Grimes Authourity to inform you there will be no more yen for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michonne arrived to work on time more often then not now that she had the help of Noah and her Granny Mabel who seemed to be moved in and ok with sleeping on the pull out sofa in the living room, while Noah shared a room with Andre. The third bedroom was Andre's quiet room when he wasn't able to control himself and it seemed like he was using it less and less. Michonne didn't like to think too much about it and jinx his progress. She had noticed that Honey Bee was and has been only repeated twice the last couple of days. She didn't want to jinx anything.

Michonne noticed an extra chair was being pulled up to her cubicle right at her desk. She didn't have an opportunity to see who it was but she assumed it was probably a new hire who was assigned to her to listen to how calls are handled. Plus she had to make the calculations just right for the policyholder who was complaining about the rate increase. She noticed the slight hint of cologne. It made her lose her train of thought. She could see the shoes of the person who was positioned somewhat out of her line of vision were expensive looking and then she knew. She was at the end of her call but she still put the customer on mute and turned to see Mr. Grimes at her desk.

"What are you doing?" Michonne immediately went back to her call, "Thank you again for calling Go Stop Insurance have a good rest of the day." She placed herself out of the queue to not get the next call.

"You want to sign out?"

"No. I am not talking to you." Her voice was only audible to him.

"You want to signoff the phone so we can talk?"

Michonne put herself back in Queue and she got the next call. That call was a wrong number. She took the next call and that one lasted five minutes.

Rick stood up and took her out the Queue and pulled the wires to her phone out.

"Are you crazy?"

"Let's get out of here before other people will be aware of it why don't we."

Michonne got up from her seat and headed to the break room. Rick watched which direction she took and grabbed her purse and badge.

Jessie was coming out of a staff meeting when she saw Mr. Grimes with a purse in his hands, "Boy we are seeing more and more..."

"Hold that thought .."he brushed passed her to get to Michonne who was in the breakroom that had others milling about. Rick showed her he had her purse and badge and she followed him into the elevators.'

"I'm mad at you."

" I know."

"I changed my phone number for a reason."

"You will give me that number before the day is up I promise you that."

"I won't ."

They exited the elevator.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Out of this building so we can talk."

"I can't talk when I am mad. I am mad at you."

Rick gave her a look as they got outside the building .

"Well I hope you'll listen to what I have to tell you." The limo driver pulled up and got out. He opened the door for Michonne and Rick to get in.

"You broke my heart okay. You can't just come back and think its okay to do that to me. I won't allow you to do it."

"Look." Rick pulled his hair a way from his stitches to show her better than he could tell her.

"What happened?"

I've been in the hospital for over two weeks. First chance I got I came to you. I couldn't call you."

"What happened?"

"I told Lori. Lori is the mother of my son Carl. I told her I asked you to marry me and she...I didn't see it coming. She threw a vase."

"Well I would have hoped if you did you would have ducked."

Rick chuckled.

Michonne lightly touched his stitches.

"I can't be at square one with you Michonne. I want to marry you and that has not changed. Tell me it hasn't changed for you?"

Rick was leaning in to kiss her to be reassured that he was not indeed at square one which was no fault of his own.

"Why was she angry enough to hurt you Rick?" The whole idea caused great concern for Michonne. What kind of women would she have to deal with if she were to become Mrs. Grimes.

"Because I never wanted to marry her."

"Why? She had your son."

"Lori is a very sexual person. She loves more than one person. Man. Woman. Does not matter. But it mattered to me and that didn't matter enough to Lori."

"Do you still love her?"

"She's more a thorn in my side. Out of respect I wanted her to hear it from me that I am hopelessly in love with a woman that I have yet to sleep with but I have kissed three times and I am hoping right now will be our fourth time. I missed you Michonne."

"You love me?" Michonne found her lips just mere inches from his.

"I love you and know this I would never intentionally break your heart."


	7. Chapter 7

_"Their wedding night was in all truth a thing of beauty: the splendor of the celebrations, the hushed intimacy of a private walk under the cryptic light of a large moon, the unexpected delight discovered in the reflection of a candle's flicker in a decanter of aged wine, finally the silent weeping in each other's arms through a night that seemed infinite in its innumerable dimensions."_  
 _― Robert Coover, Pricksongs and Descants_

* * *

Michonne was in the backseat of the Limo, back in love, in full force. This fourth kiss was incredible for both of them. She was on top of him grinding her body against his. Rick was enjoying her kisses along his neck. He was allowing her to determine how far she wanted to take it in the back of the limo.

He kept his hands braced on either side of him. He caught Michonne's lips in another breathtaking kiss.

It was important to Rick that Michonne determined how far they went and when she began to make work with his belt buckle his hands immediately cupped her ass with a firm squeeze. He gazed into her eyes," I want to fuck you so bad. Tell me how much you want this?" His eyes were hooded, dark with desire.

Michonne stopped. She was instantly turned off. This was a fuck to him. This was lower than sex. What did he think of her? Questions in Michonnes head began to swirl.

Rick was confused when she moved off from on top of him, "Hey...What's wrong? What did I do?" He wanted to know.

"Nothing. It's what you said, and I will from this point not talk to you." Michonne sat far away as possible from him.

"What did I say?" Rick was sincerely confused.

"Something you would only say to a whore I would imagine. I'm not a whore Mr. Grimes or one of your random female companions. I need to be treated with respect."

"What would I say to a whore or one of my female companions?" Rick was seeking clarification.

"I'm not talking to you anymore." Michonne practically pouted.

"Is this what I am to expect from you when you are my wife?" Rick was curious not completely put off with the idea of marrying Michonne.

"No. I am not marrying you. I'm not marrying a man that would think he wasn't making love to me, or that I was making love to him. That our passion transcends just sex."

Rick couldn't do anything but look at Michonne as if she was the most beautiful specimen that happened to be from another planet. Rick couldn't figure out if there were a difference between fucking and making love and as far as he was concerned he would fucking love to fuck Michonne. It wouldn't be just sex for him. He imagined the difference would be she would be in his bed every night like she expected a husband and wife routine to be. He was certain at that moment he was going to marry the woman beside him. He realized that she didn't completely shut down. She still clarified her stance which helped him to understand because he was truly listening.

"My husband would never say that to me I will tell you that. So take me back to work. Right now this minute." Michonne demanded.

"No. I am not taking you back so you might as well sit back and enjoy the ride."

"You didn't even apologize. My husband would always apologize." These rules for a spouse, Rick hoped those very same rules applied to his future wife.

"I thought you were done talking to me?" Rick eyed Michonne realizing her words of not talking didn't mean a thing because she was still invested in him.

"I am, once I get what I need to say out, so you don't have to guess why I am pissed with you. Do you think that a wife of yours would deserve that kind of language within a sanctity of marriage? When you love someone, it is called making love. I just now realized you don't love me because number one you haven't apologized, and secondly you don't know the first thing about loving someone."

Rick was wondering if she was making up the rules for their marriage as she went or if this was the only thing he needed to perform to be a good husband, apologize and love the hell out of her...  
Rick scratched his head, "I am not sorry that I desire you Michonne even if it came out in a way that you are not accustomed."

"I would never be accustomed to that way, Rick. I would appreciate it if you stop talking to me because I am really mad at you and myself right now. I need to stay mad to figure out how to get across to you that this is a deal breaker."

Rick watched Michonne contemplate and losing the battle as she stared out the window wondering quietly to herself why the limo was stopping in front of a courthouse.

Michonne was surprised as the limo driver opened her door and she got out with Rick sliding out behind her.

"We are going to the Probate Court to get this marriage license." Rick took Michonne's hand and led her inside.

"Rick." Michonne was surprised.

"We are going to get married today. No better day than today. We get this license, and then they have someone who will marry us at 6 pm. "  
"You're serious?"

"You better have a driver's license on you." Rick took Michonne's hand, and she followed, instantly compliant and head-over-heels in love.

"Where are you asshole?"

"Getting Married." Rick was standing in the hallway peering in occasionally at Michonne who was making small talk with another couple waiting to be married.

"What? The phone must be breaking up." Shane put Rick on speaker phone, so he could be heard by Abe, Daryl, and Glenn who were all waiting on his houseboat with some very attractive younger women.

"I am at the courthouse waiting for our name to be called. I am marrying Michonne." Rick informed his friends realized that he was now on speaker.

Abe was shocked, "What the fuck. You must have suffered some lasting brain trauma. We are at the boathouse we're waiting for you to get this party started."

Rick felt like he had Deja vu. "I am not about that anymore. I need help with something. Clarification...what the hell is the difference between fucking and making love. Is there a different technique? I mean I can't mess this shit up. She's driving me crazy telling me there is a difference."

"How about you are already fucking crazy. Why are you asking us? Like we would know?" Shane asked.

Daryl laughed, "So the honeymoon is in a few hours, and you want to make sure your shit is on point? Your old ass should know the difference, but I guess we all been fucking for so long I tell you, this is hilarious."

"The difference between fucking...hmmm," Glenn was considering the difference. "Fucking is a wham bam thank you while lovemaking I guess is self-explanatory...love...shit if I know. Can't imagine what that would feel like."

Abe suggested, "Romance novels. Think about what is in the romance novels. Touchy feely. Look into the eyes. A lot of touching I think. Slow. Everything slow and looking into the eyes. Report back on that one if there is a difference."

"Whisper I love you...Sasha gets off on that shit." Daryl found himself laughing alone.

All eyes went to Daryl.

"What are you mad at me for? I am not going to paying your rent Sasha; I didn't stutter."

"Then what is your purpose? What is the purpose of me opening my legs to you if you can't take care of business outside of the bedroom? I've got bills, Daryl. I shouldn't have to spell it out to you! You know what-I am locking up all the goodies. I am going home."

Daryl watched Sasha get dressed and grab her purse when he found himself stopping her, halting her from leaving his luxury apartment.

"You forced my hand? Where you think you're going?"

"I missed too many days of work fucking around with you Daryl. I am not fucking around with anyone else. Just you. I don't know what we are doing here. I don't get it, and by the look of things you don't give a shit about me."

"I'm stopping you ain't I. I am not asking you to leave. You know I am all about you. I ain't even fucking around with anyone else. I am tired of hearing about you need a sponsor. I can sponsor your ass right here under this roof. If you want...Come on baby look at me."

"What are you saying, Daryl?" Sasha was hesitant to look at Daryl.

"I want you to tell me how much it would cost to break your lease and come and live with me. I want you under this roof. I like coming home finding you in my bed every night. It feels right to me."

"What are you saying, Daryl?"

"What do you think I'm saying?"

"I don't know...some of it is static noise."

"Bring your ear here then."

Sasha allowed Daryl to suck on her ear lobe. She was feeling herself coming undone and when he said what he said, she was naked again.

"I love you," Daryl whispered three words he never said to anyone in his whole life, but he said it to Sasha who happened to have stolen his heart the first day they met. "I love you."

"I, Rick Grimes, take you, Michonne Benton, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death does us part." Rick took the two hundred thousand dollar wedding ring and slid it on her finger. A perfect fit.

Michonne gasped at the size and beauty. "Oh my God Rick."  
The person who was officiating the ceremony was stunned by the ring. Five carat and sparkling.

Rick had to bring the attention off the rings to it being Michonne's turn. He had given her his wedding band that he purchased for himself. She had thrown another pouting session before their name being called to be next up, blaming him for being blindsided and not having a chance to purchase him a ring. He had to kiss her. Kiss her real good to get her to calm her nerves about it. He had shown her the band he purchased, a white gold band for himself and what he had engraved with Michonne's name on the inside and Michonne was immediately compliant.

"I, Michonne Benton, take you, Rick Grimes, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death does us part."

Herschel who was officiating the wedding and pronounced them man and wife.

Tyrese was happy to get out of Japan that he did not know what to do with himself. He stretched out in first class as he was accustomed to doing while Eugene stared out the window at the blue sky that vanished until there was nothing but fluffy clouds.

"How are you doing over there my man? We good and comfy?"  
Tyrese asked Eugene.

"Do you think the fogs that we see above trees are clouds or fog?"

"What?"

"Do you think the fog above the trees is clouds or fog?"

Tyrese began to sift through his carry-on bag he had stuffed under his seat without notice by the stewardess to investigate what rambling tangent Eugene found himself. Just in case he had to search google for answers, Tyrese asked,"What's making you think about it?"

"I just believe that we live in a fog it's never been clouded. I think clouds are an illusion. It's just fog."

Tyrese glanced over to Eugene not sure what he was rambling about, but he listened.

"When you lived as long as I had as a kid in a fog you would know what I mean, it was like nothing else existed. Autism was like a vacuum. I sometimes have to fight not to be sucked back in."

It was this moment that would bring Tyrese to tears.

"Well," Tyrese wiped at his eyes, "How many we got left on that list?"

"Under Rick's authority, we have five more. Five more. Five more. Five more. Five more."

"Spain here we come!"

"We are married," Rick stated.

"We are married." Michonne smiled with the same exact response.

"Michonne Grimes. My wife."

"Rick Grimes. My husband."

"You have everything squared away? Do you need to make any phone calls before we go in the house?"

"I told Noah. I told him not to tell Granny. I will tell Granny. I can only stay one night, or she will curse my good name. My Granny would just think the worse. My Granny will worry, and I would need to tell her that I am married to yo..."

Rick swooped her up into his arms and carried her into the home that no other woman other than Rosa who was under his employ stayed. He pressed the alarm code on his phone that reactivated the house alarm and locked the door.

Ms. Rosa instantly came from her room to see the back of Rick climbing the stairs to his master suite, carrying a woman she has yet to meet.


	8. Chapter 8

Hot semen landed all over her abdomen. Michonne had no words for the experience that was too erotic in some parts and a lot she was not accustomed to, like being flipped over with no regard. She was overwhelmed by the experience. It wasn't what she imagined. This was nothing like in the romance novels. Mike aside, this was so utterly opposite of what she expected that she couldn't do anything but cry silently as Rick slumped over and seemed to have fallen asleep.

Michonne had only two lovers in her life and that was with Heath in the back of the bleachers in high school and Mike who was her on again off again boyfriend in college. They were her only reference points. Neither of them shot semen on her...ever.

The slime was beginning to cool. She began to feel her body heave. She was at the point of being unable to hold back a full fledge sobbing event so she had to remove herself from the bed to the master bathroom.

Rick grabbed at her wrist wondering where she was going but Michonne jerked her wrist out of his hold and quickly went in to the master bathroom to shower off what she felt like was the most disgusting thing a man could do to her besides pissing and that whole thought had her sobbing in the shower as the water hit her skin in all directions.

A naked Rick was in the bathroom within twenty seconds later unsure what he did wrong. He grabbed two towels and two robes and placed them on hooks near the shower. He found his wife crying and it hurt him to see her like that so he quickly got in with Michonne and she allowed him to hold her.

"Talk to me Michonne. I can't know if you won't tell me."

"You made me feel dirty. I don't like it."

"Which part?"

"I don't like you cumming on me. I don't like it."

"What else?"

"Flipping me around like I am a doll or something."

"What else?"

Michonne couldn't think of anything else because he was touching her just right under the water of the shower head. His lips next to her ear and his finger tips moving languidly up and down the length of her back.

"Tell me Michonne, what else?" He moved his lips from her ear to look her in the eyes. But her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted. An invitation to kiss and he did. Softly at first and then more urgently as he felt her body begin to tremble against him even though the water was very warm on their skin.

Michonne could not formulate her thoughts into words just few whimpers and moans.

"Tell me Michonne." Rick repeated as he made his way from her breast to her abdomen until he was on his knees before her,lifting one leg over his shoulder. This was something he was not keen on doing but he was so caught up in the moment he forgot to be repulsed. He wanted to please Michonne first and foremost. He had hang ups too regarding sex and cunnilingus but Michonne did not have an odor which he was pleasantly surprised and she did not taste foul.

She had a slight sweet taste that didn't bother him in the least. He wasn't practiced with any particular technique in the area of oral but he went off how Michonnes body reacted to his lips and tongue for he was nose deep. He marveled at himself for allowing her to orgasm with his face still buried between her legs as he lapped up any remnant of pleasure that she released just for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Daryl, do you know where I can find Rick? I got the weirdest message saying that Eugene and his caregiver are in Cuerta or Ceuta. Hell the fuck if I know where they are but the two idiots went in to territory they shouldn't have ventured." Glen asked as he stepped inside of Daryl's apartment.

"Am I suppose to be the go to person for Rick's ass now? Have you checked with Shane?"

"Shane isn't answering his phone. Abe is not answering his phone. You aren't answering your phone. The dumbass I need to get this message to is not answering his phone."

"Where the Fuck is Ceuta?"

"The hell if I know but they want a million dollar ransom money."

"Those two were kidnapped?"

"Carl had Enid translate from my voicemail she said so but she is in her second year of Spanish."

"That don't make sense. Combined those two ain't worth fifty cents. What the hell man? When was the last time anyone heard from Rick?"

"Hey Daryl which side of the sink do you want me on?" Sasha came out in her matching bra and panties not aware they had a guest.

"On the Right." Daryl was almost embarrassed to answer with Glenn standing there.

Sasha didn't mind that Glenn was checking her out as she stood there with her toothbrush in her hand, "Why do you want me on the right again?" Sasha was still punishing him for not admitting to people his relationship status and that she wasn't just something casual. She wanted him to get accustomed to saying things aloud not just in her ear for only her to hear.

"Because you are my right hand lady and..."

"And what?"

"I'm in love with you. Glenn, meet my girlfriend Sasha. Sasha, my heathen friend Glenn who needs to stop fucking checking you out or me and him will have some problems."

Glenn chuckled. "I think we met when you and Daryl did an impromptu make out session at the Lounge."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Honey Bee. Mommee..." Noah froze when he heard what he was quite sure he heard from Andre. "Honey...Mommee." He kept Andre in the quiet room until the movers were finished. He wanted to call his Aunt Michonne and put the phone to Andre's lips but he went back to repeating, "Honey Bee, Honey Bee, Honey..."

"What's your name?" Granny Mabel asked the man with the shifty eyes who were helping move them out of the tiny apartment to their new home with Michonnes new husband. The big burly man was taking the boxes of clothes to the moving truck and putting furniture to the dumpster. Something about him made Granny uneasy.

"Lester."

"Lester the child molester. No sir. Shoo. Shoo now. I got grandbaby that can't speak for himself. Have somebody replace you right now this instant."

"Ma'am?"

"Don't Ma'am me. shoo from here. Gone now. No Lester come up in her under my watch. No sir. Tell your boss I said it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I really wish the anon reviewer would just sign in so I can harass her and say see...Honey Bee. Honey Bee.. Honey Bee. LOL. Just being silly...I will continue to do more if this chapter isn't too shocking or put people off.


	9. Chapter 9

"If they can't learn the way we teach, we teach the way they learn"  
― O. Ivar Lovaas

xxxx

Rick couldn't believe what he was doing until it was done. He had ejaculated inside of Michonne. It was the most powerful one he felt he could ever achieve and that was because she was the first he had ever done this with. His preference was to quickly peel the condom off and cum all over the woman he was with. He really got off if she wanted it in her face with her mouth open. Like catching spurts of whip cream from a can. This was different.

Michonne locked him in place with her legs when she knew he was going to climax. He was on top and she had her legs wrapped around his waist and then at the back of his knees when he tried to lift himself. It was habit for him and Michonne was introducing him to something new.

At first he struggled to get his dick out of Michonne because he could feel himself ready to release and her hips were going quickly at jerking him off. He needed his hand around his dick. He needed to give it one or two strokes and watch his semen cover her belly, her tits maybe enough to get to her chin.

Her pussy was tight, wet and pulsating around him. She was lifting her hips to him as he strained as far as he could to try and slip out of Michonne but he couldn't. She made work in catching him midway and engulfing him with a jerk and rotation of her hips. He was losing control. His mind was blown to pieces as he counted that he had only a matter of seconds before he was going to miss his opportunity and missed he did as his hips betrayed him and he plunged so deep in Michonne she screamed, he screamed.

He said her name. It was a turn on to Michonne but it was so odd coming from him that he thought for a split second someone else was in the room shouting. His toes curled and the last of his spasms he grunted with no control. His hands clenched and unclenched the pillow beneath Michonnes head as he kept grinding in to her until he had chills going up and down his spine. He was spent. He pressed his face into her neck.

"Damn, Michonne."

"Damn, good?"

"Different. I never done it before."

Michonne was confused.

"It would be something if I got you pregnant." Rick chuckled.

"Did you like it?"

"I think you are going to have to lock me in a couple of times more so I can be certain but for the first time I have to say it could easily be my preference."

Michonne couldn't help but smile. Rick was still on top, slightly flaccid as he remained inside Michonne, enjoying the feel of her, his wife.

"You didn't say anything about starting a family so soon. Are you okay with that?" Rick touched the topic again.

"You think you are working with super sperm Rick?" Michonne giggled.

"We will certainly find out."

"How long did it take for Lori to get pregnant with Carl?"

"Carl was in-vitro. I donated sperm to Lori."

"You did what?"

"Lori and I had an arrangement."

"Arrangement or relationship?"

"Arrangement. I am in a relationship with you, wedding bands to prove it and a license at the court house." Rick kissed Michonne on her lips and she responded hesitantly at first. She had questions but she also desired Rick. She was tingling all over, still, and the sensation was new to her. She was in love with the man on top of her. She was in love with everything about him. She brushed the hair that was stuck to his forehead back and reached up to kiss his lips. He continued to share with Michonne what was on his mind and what he felt she needed to know.

"When I say you are the first Michonne, I mean that. You are the first. I didn't even know I would be able to do it but I did and I have to say it was good. I don't eat women out and I don't cum in them. You, I will eat out happily and cum inside as much as you want me too. Only you. I love you."

Rick felt a spasm within the walls of Michonnes pussy that caused him to peer down at her with an arched eyebrow and a half smile.

"You just made me have an orgasm just by you saying what you just said. I love you..." Michonne closed her eyes as the intensity coursed through her body. She began moving under him.

Michonne tightening and releasing caused Rick's slightly softened penis to harden. The feel of her around his condom-less dick mixed with his intense desire, and the degree in which he was in love with her, his body began to quickly resume a rhythm that would be his and Michonne's. He was surprised at his own anticipation in his new way of ejaculating, Michonne was the only woman he had given himself over completely and without hesitation. She completed him and he completed her.

XXXXXXX

Shane was surprised that Rick had taken care of getting Eugene and Tyrese from Ceuta a neighborhood in Spain. He couldn't fathom how they ended up in that district of town, but then he remembered it was _Eugene_ and _Tyrese and_ with those two, anything was possible.

"You heard anything about the outcome?" Shane asked Daryl over the phone.

"Nah. Haven't heard any details yet. I do know Rick paid Negan a cool 1million to bring those two fools back safe." Daryl sighed. "I think it included ransom amounts." Daryl was watching Sasha walk over to him as he sat on the couch with the phone pressed to his ear. She was wrapped in a towel grabbing the remote from him. She turned the television off.

"What about the loose-ends they were suppose to tie up?" Shane asked with a laugh. "I don't get why those two would think any loose-end would be in that powder keg waiting to happen? No one is trying to go there. They are trying to get out of that neighborhood. The police don't even go there."

"I put money on it who ever took Eugene would want to pay Rick to take his ass back. Crazy fucker."

"Watch your mouth now...Rick doesn't like his cousin called names."

"The way Rick has such a passion for special kids and people, no one would ever guess he is a sexual degenerate."

"I wonder how that is panning out with him and Michonne. I wonder if she likes it squirted in her face."

"Rick would kick your ass for that you know and I wouldn't blame him one fucking bit. That is his wife." Daryl was surprised at how that made him feel and he took offence at Shane's crudeness. He would not tolerate anyone talking about his Sasha.

"Are you still hanging with Sasha?" Shane changed the subject because it was the truth. Rick was no longer the same Rick.

"Yep."

"You like that shit?"

"Yep."

"So this is serious?"

"Yep."

"Rick and Michonne and now you and Sasha?"

"Uh...Yep."

"Have you already asked her to marry you?

"Umm...Yep."

"What did she say?"

"Shit...Yep."

"Are you getting your dick sucked, right now?"

"Yep."

"Is she any good at it?"

Click.

XXXXXX

The house was unusually chaotic as Rick tried to settle Andre with music that came from the speakers. He was trying to adjust the volume. The room was newly renovated and was designed with Andre in mind. He had the room wired with state of the art equipment for music that was theraputic, like soundscapes from Neuro-acoustic Research.

Michonne was trying to hold him in the middle of the quiet room that Rick had set up just for situations like this. Andre was having one of his worst episodes to date and Michonne was at her wits end as she tried to hold him so he wouldn't hurt himself. She tried to soothe him in his new home, his new quiet room. The unfamiliarity was taxing to Andre. When he butted her with his head, Rick took over and eventually Andre began to calm down. Relax.

Michonne's lip was bleeding. She covered the sight of it and left the room. In the Kitchen there was video streaming. Granny was watching the video and how Rick was helping with Andre. She was a firm believer no woman should leave a child in the care of a man that wasn't the father and even some of those could not be trusted. This was different for Granny as she watched with Ms. Rosa. Tears streaming down both their cheeks. Andre had fallen asleep.

Rick ensured that Andre's whole diet was strict, healthy, and organic. Ms. Rosa followed Ricks orders to the letter. Rick also made sure he was around to get everyone accustomed to the change. He was Michonne's husband. Her nephew was amiable but the Granny was another matter altogether.

He didn't know how many times he had to reassure her his wealth was obtained legally and she did not have to worry about the law breaking down the door about drugs.

He wondered if anyone ever told her, her wig was crooked and after a couple of months he figured she must like it like that.

XXXXXXX

A/N: Honey Bee has one more chapter before I mark it complete. I have been working on The Black Mamba Dances with the Red Viper which caused Honey Bee to fall to the wayside...until now... I really wish that guest would create an account lol.


	10. Chapter 10

"rules"  
― Cynthia Lord, Rules

...

Michonne was surprised to walk into their master bedroom to find Andre _AND_ her husband Rick knocked out with books all over the king sized bed. Books. She took the cotton throw at the foot of the bed and covered Andre and partially covered Rick. Neither one of them stirred from their sleep. They were knocked out.

The time Rick spent with Andre, helping structure her son's diet, socialization, learning and discipline, was immeasurable and priceless. Awe inspiring to witness. Even in that moment with them both sound asleep, Andre in his PJs and Rick still dressed in Jeans and a button down shirt, Michonne felt like the luckiest woman in the world. This was everything she dreamt of and more. This she would fight for. This.

Michonne eyed the man who had her heart and soul asleep on the bed with Andre. She didn't dare collect all the books strewn all over the bed about Honey Bees, Butterflies, and the Constellations. Two people that mattered more than her on life were in the room with her as she stood by the window, no longer having to pray for what she already had, her eyes that were happy to dance across the tree lined pasture that could be seen from the distance were now relocating themselves to the dresser. Her blissful trance like state dissipated. She was home and this call was an intrusion. Bzzz...bzzz...bzzz...Buzzing.

Rick's phone began to vibrate on the dresser nearest the window in which she stood. Michonne noticed it was an unknown caller. She pressed the icon to answer and brought the phone to her ear when the voice immediately spoke.

"Roar you sexy beast. Ready for me? I am ready for you. I am so ready to be finger fucked by your's truly. Roar."

"Hello?" Michonne couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Hello?" A female voice parroted back to Michonne. The only difference was the voice was surprised.

"Who is this?" Michonne's tone was leveled.

"I have the wrong number." The female voice quickly stated.

"No you don't. This is your fourth time calling. Who are you trying to reach?"

"I am trying to reach Rick. Who are you?"

"His wife. I would appreciate you stop calling." Michonne said firmly.

"Bullshit."

"Which part?" Michonne asked. Anger was slowly brewing.

"We had a date planned today. We always meet up around this time for the last three years."

"Meeting has permanently been adjourned." Michonne said tersely.

"Who's that Michonne?" Rick awoke. He turned his head to see that Andre was still sleeping.

Michonne closed the distance and handed Rick his phone where the woman was going non-stop. "She's doing a lot for you to only have met up three times."

"Who is it?" Rick asked again. Appearing slightly miffed. Calls from random women were still finding their way to him.

"Roar." Michonne responded to Rick.

The look she gave indicated that he better take the phone and he did. He knew exactly who Roar was and even if Michonne wasn't standing around, he wasn't roaring back. He had no inclination to be with anyone other than Michonne. He thought the married way suited him just fine. Rules were easy to follow. Michonne didn't make them hard for him. Her expectations were reasonable and he had the same for her. Michonne was his wife and he was her husband. Simple.

"Hello...Yes... Michonne is her name and yes she answers my phone and any other phone around here." Rick spoke into the phone but his eyes were on Michonne who went back to the window. He sat up with his back against the headboard trying to not disturb Andre who was covered in a blanket that Michonne had covered him with, he still had a book hugged to his chest. Honey Bees.

Rick continued, "I presume you didn't get notice from...Yes. She is. I am. We are...She's my wife. I am married and out of respect to her and me, all communication ends here and now. You heard it from me, from my lips to your ears." Rick disconnected the call and climbed out of the bed tossing his phone on to the bed. Andre continued to sleep.

Rick walked over to where Michonne stood and embraced her from behind, snuggling his face in the crook of her neck. She leaned into him. She was encouraging his kisses and she loved how he would inhale her.

"Sometimes it has to be like that Rick. Sometimes it has to be from you. You shouldn't have had Eugene try and do the leg work for you."

"It wasn't hard. I did it. I will always do it Michonne if anyone else pops up. Keeping you happy and satisfied, will always be my top priority." He spoke the words into her ear.

"Roar?" Michonne mocked.

"Yeah." Rick chuckled. "Sounds like it would be way sexier coming from you though. Only you." Rick placed another kiss on her shoulder. Their mood was instantly heightened when he began to play with her nipples that harden against his finger tips. Her breathing began to become heavier, his kisses and tongue began to work behind her ear.

"Honey Bee." A groggy voice called from the bed.

Rick reluctantly released Michonne who regained her composure quickly, smiling at her baby boy, "Hey Peanut."

...

"I come by to say, Thank. You."

"You don't have to thank me, Eugene." Rick positioned the Honey Bee chart on the outside of the quiet room. The chart displayed Honey Bees with smiles and a few with unhappy faces. The smiley face indicated whether Andre was having a good day overall and unhappy faces indicated he had room to improve.

Names were listed based on who he may interact with in his young daily life. Sunday through Saturday. Rules did not have a vacation. Everyday was noted.

In a column each person name was listed. Michonne, Rick, Noah, Granny, Ms. Rosa, Teachers at school, and a column for himself. Andre would indicate what mood he was in for the day with a removable honey bee with different expressions. There was less and less frightened Honey Bees and Angry Honey bees. He had a few Bees that indicated he was having a happy day or at least he anticipated on such a day unless he became overly stimulated. This helped modify Andre's behavior. Andre preferred the Bees with the happy faces from others. He liked that other people were happy with him and he was mesmerized by the chart and he had an understanding of behavior that produced more happy honey bees for his chart. He really liked when Granny was happy with him. She always gave him a happy Bee in her column for him. Honey Bees.

Eugene checked out the chart. He remembered his chart was about happy faces and he didn't care if he got them. He didn't care if the faces were unhappy. Charts didn't motivate him. He was indifferent to human emotions and to some degree, he still was. He just needed to be under someone's authority. He needed to be told the rules and act accordingly. He needed to be someone else to perform them without incident. Mimic. He watched a lot of television where he could pretty much mimic anyone good or bad behavior. Under Rick's authority he had to remain good. Tyrese authority he had to appear sane. Good and Sane wasn't too hard to maintain. They were only happy faces that mattered. Two people that mattered. Rick and Tyrese.

Eugene went back to the subject at hand.

"I know it cost you, millions of dollars." Eugene stated.

"I paid whatever price to get you back safely. You and Tyrese." It wasn't millions of dollars and Rick was happy that it was no where near. The captors freely gave Eugene and Tyrese to Negan.

"I didn't make it easy for them." Eugene stood straight and tall.

"From what I have heard from Tyrese, I would say that was a very ballsy move." A smile was playing on Rick's lips as he gave his attention to Eugene."

"I didn't mess with the balls. I bit his dick. They all were afraid of me after that."

"I would say so." Rick tried not to laugh at the thought of his cousin in a position to have any jean covered dick in his mouth.

"I didn't finish the job. I need to go and finish the job. I didn't finish the job. I need to get back on the plane under your authority. Under your authority I have more on the list. More God damn it. God damn it. God damn it."

"No. You don't have my authority to go anywhere. You do not have my authority. You stay and take any call that I have routed to your phone number. This is the revised list. Look and memorize these phone numbers that will be coming into the phone and any unknown number with a female voice asking for me in a suggestive manner. I need you to break it off with these women that will be calling your phone from these possible phone numbers. You are me when these women call. You have authority to speak for me, as me. You are under my authority to do so."

Eugene stood before Rick. He took the paper with the phone numbers and memorized them immediately upon inspection. He was satisfied. He will tell Tyrese all about it.

...

"I got my credit card statement."

"Yeah?" Rick took a swing and watched the white ball fly through the air. His caddy took his club.

"Sasha is adjusting quite well with spending money."

"Problem with that?" Rick asked.

"Nah." Daryl climbed in beside Rick in the Golf Cart. "I got it bad for her. I haven't seen anyone since. Just Sasha. The whole desire to fuck around is gone. Met her and all my degenerate ways have been wiped from my very being. Trying to master this husband thing. It seem too easy. Got to be doing something wrong."

"Shane told me that you proposed to Sasha. Have you two already...?"

"Already. We've been married a month now. Went to Vegas and did it." Daryl admitted.

"Where's your wedding band?" Rick was surprised by the news.

"In my pocket. I don't wear jewelry. Not even a watch. Got a gold band and I have no idea how I can wear it when it isn't me. I don't wear jewelry of any kind but I wear it when I walk in the house and around Sasha."

"It does feel weird at first. You'll get used to it being there. Can't imagine it not on your finger after awhile." Rick spoke focused on his wedding band on his ring finger, a symbol that indicated that he was indeed married and he had no qualms about it.

Daryl leaned to the side and took his ring out of his front pocket.

Rick smiled at his friend who was lost in thought over the ring that he kept fingering.

"You might as well put it on and keep it on. I can't even imagine what Michonne would do if I didn't wear mine." Rick tried to see if he could see where he had hit the ball and how close he was to a bogey.

"Sasha _would_ be pissed if she found out." Daryl slid it back on and began to flex his hand open and closed.

Rick patted Daryl on the shoulder, "Smart man. Very smart man."

...

"Donna, I would like to begin the proceedings with the termination of Michonne Benton. She has missed work in the amount that is against company policy."

Donna, who worked under direct orders of Rick Grimes at Go Stop Insurance, smiled at the woman who was from the supervisory level. Jessie would sometimes venture down to HR to find out what she could about Mr. Grimes, looking for the inside scoop regarding the CEO making an appearance anytime soon.

"I don't think termination is possible."

"Why?"

"She is on an approved _'Indefinite_ leave of absence'. She will come in and give official notice of her intent or correspondence of such."

"There is such a thing?" Jessie asked shocked.

"No. Not for her level."

"Who would have authorized it?"

"Her husband, Rick Grimes."

...

A/N:

I haven't given up on this. I have a fascination with Til the casket drops and the Red viper that I had this on the back burner way too long. I hope you haven't given up on this story and if you have or had, when you are bored out of your mind you have something to come back to.

I am also reshaping this story. You may notice tweaks, depending on how often you re-read. I will be on this story for the next couple of days fine tuning. Nothing major so far as I can tell.

I had promised a person who opened an account to post this sooner. My apologies. It took longer than expected.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11

"Attitude is a choice. Happiness is a choice. Optimism is a choice. Kindness is a choice. Giving is a choice. Respect is a choice. Whatever choice you make makes you. Choose wisely."  
― Roy T. Bennett, The Light in the Heart

...

"I know I just made everything weird. Oh my God." Jessie was red with embarrassment after her tangent.

"My supervisor, former supervisor, tells me that she is in love with my husband in the ladies restroom. I would say awkward." Michonne turned and gave the woman her full attention after drying her hands. "Something you probably should have gone to your grave with instead of telling me." Michonne looked at Jessie as if Jessie wasn't well.

"It all makes sense. Looking back on everything. He was coming here way too often and without a specific purpose. I mean you were his purpose...No specific business purpose. He's not random. Everything he does is with a purpose. He's very thoughtful, you know."

"Jessie if you think I am going to stand here and discuss my husband you are wrong. What you know of him or think you know will remain just that. What I know of him will remain private. I am not sharing anything with you other than you were absolutely right when you realized I was his purpose. You were right. Today I am packing up my little box. I am saying goodbye to my co-workers. I enjoyed working for this company." Michonne couldn't bring herself to say she liked Jessie as a supervisor. She allowed the awkwardness to hang in the air a moment longer before making a move to the door.

Michonne and Jessie were headed out of the ladies bathroom and Michonne allowed Jessie to leave ahead of her.

Jessie's head hanging low, feeling dejected and stupid. "Congratulations Michonne."

"Thank you, Jessie."

Jessie made a bee-line to get to her supervisor's cubicle when she ran in to Mr. Grimes himself. He stopped her from running into him by catching her by her shoulders. A collision in the makings if he wasn't quick. He was there with Michonne. He spent time talking to other high level management and he was being congratulated on his nuptials by plenty of well wishers.

"Oh." Jessie's eyelids fluttered, "Mr. Grimes. I am so sorry. I should be looking where I-"

"Hey there Mr. Grimes." Michonne stood just a few feet behind Jessie.

"Well, hello there, Mrs. Grimes." Rick chimed back.

Rick let go of Jessie's shoulders with out another thought. He walked over to his wife, where they stood before each other, standing close enough but still giving off the appearance of being professional, if no one was aware of their relationship, nothing ever really appeared amiss. The whole building was a buzz with the news and them together, Rick and Michonne, took on a different context now. A man who was madly in love with a woman who was madly in love with him.

Tears filled Jessie's eyes as she realized, after her brief and unexpected encounter with Mr. Grimes, she did not exist, she never did.

...

"I want to cook."

"No."

Sasha stood in the kitchen defiant against Daryl's wishes that she not cook for Michonne and Rick that were coming over for dinner. "I will cook. I have an idea of what I want to prepare and-"

"I guess we are going to start our shit out as honestly as possible."

"What?"

"You will not cook tomorrow night. I have a chef coming and he will prepare the meal."

"Why would you do that, Daryl? I want to cook."

"Sasha you can't cook."

"What?"

"You don't know how to cook."

"What do you mean?"

"You do a lot of shit well, you look good, you smell good, you clean good, you well versed in Japanese Anime and a couple of languages, you fuck real real good but you can't cook worth shit."

"But you've been eating my cooking, Daryl." Sasha was stunned at this revelation.

"Because I fucking love you. I love you enough to chew and swallow ain't nothing about it is good, Sasha."

Sasha began to cry.

"Don't start working those damn tear ducts. You tell me shit straight. You don't bite your tongue."

"I have to learn how to cook." Sasha insisted.

"You don't have to learn how to cook. Sandwiches are fine. Take out is even better."

"Can't have kids always eating sandwiches or take out Daryl."

"Well, we don't have kids to worry about. Now come here because I know you are looking for me to hug you and be all up on you."

Sasha stepped into Daryl's arms.

"I am more than those things Daryl. I am going to be the mother of your baby. Your child."

"Well, when the time comes I am quite sure you will be very good at that too."

"I am trying to tell it to you straight, Daryl."

"How much time do I have for the reality to set in?"

"Eight months."

...

"Court date has been set for my egg donor."

"My keys."

"You're really pressing charges?" Carl pressed for some type of reaction or response to the topic. He was sitting in his fathers office catching up with events since he had been out to sea on the small yacht. He did find the keys and he and Enid had the time of their lives out on the open waters.

"I want the key back for the boat. I want it back now. You did not have permission to take it. I want the key now, Carl." Rick sat the box on his desk and waited for the appearance of the boat key before he would entertain any other topic of conversation.

Carl leaned forward and placed the key on to his father's desk.

Rick carefully opened the package that he and Andre were eagerly awaiting for the arrival, three beekeepers suits. One for Michonne, Andre and himself. They had an appointment to arrive at a Bee Yard a few miles from where they lived later that week. Michonne would take a little more convincing. She wasn't keen on the idea of purposely being around honeybees.

"Yes, I am. She could have cost me everything." Rick finally responded.

"You actually married her."

" _Her_ has a name. Her name is Michonne. Better get use to saying it. I am not sure how Michonne would want you to refer to her. That is a conversation that will have to happen between the two of you."

"Where is she-Michonne?"

"Today is spa day. She goes with her friend Andrea and Daryl's wife, Sasha."

"What?! Daryl has a wife?"

"Daryl has turned over a new leaf as well."

"Both of you are married." The whole idea that all this had happened, confounded Carl.

"I don't want you to begin to think you will treat Michonne like Lori. They are not the same. This is different. Michonne is different and I won't tolerate any disrespect. I am telling you that now."

"Respect goes both ways." Carl said boldly.

"I am demanding it, Carl." The wicked little grin wasn't lost on Rick. He spoke plain to his spoiled brat of a son. "Let me tell it to you like this you little shit, if you cause any grief..."

"Whoa, I am just trying to get all this settled in my head." Carl was surprised at his father's tone. His stance was domineering and not often used on him. This marriage and Michonne was obviously important to his father.

"Do it quickly."

"You are definitely different." A smirk was plastered on Carl's lips, completely unbothered.

Rick pulled the hats out of the box that had veils attached. He was quietly amused at the small size for Andre's head.

"What in the CDC hell did you purchase?"

"We are going to a Bee-Hey Noah, come on in. Meet my son, Carl. Carl, Noah, Michonne's nephew. Noah is about two years older than you."

"Hey."

"Hey."

The two boys greeted each other with mock indifference.

"Sorry to interrupt, Uncle Rick." Noah began hesitantly looking away from Carl to Rick. Noah began signing as he spoke. He was just as proficient at sign language as Rick.

Carl could barely contain his amusement at the interaction between his father and the geeky looking guy that was, what? His cousin?

"No interruption. You can have a seat if you want." Rick invited signing back and speaking.

"I don't have that much time. I have to go and pick Andre up from school and well, uh, I came to tell you that I got the job." Noah signed and spoke aloud.

"So you got your class schedule and a job." Rick emphasized for the sole purpose of wiping the smirk off Carl's face. Rick was very proud of Noah and he gave him a congratulatory embrace. "You will do well there as an aide and with it being a passion, makes it just that more easy to one day facilitate a class or two."

"Yes, sir." Noah was proud of himself. He was happy to have the financial means to enroll in school and with his background check coming back clean it allowed him access to other children like Andre at Mr. Grimes, facility for Autistic children.

...

"What in the hell are you doing, Eugene." Michonne was exasperated with Eugene following closely behind her in the house. Eugene was over at the house waiting for Rick to come home from the verdict on Lori.

"I am looking at you." Eugene responded.

"No. You are following me. You can stand still and look at me." Michonne stopped and stood in place.

Tyrese interjected, "Eugene is fascinated with you."

"Do you know personal space?" Michonne asked Eugene.

Eugene halted and counted the distance of what he deemed enough room for personal space between him and Michonne. He took one step back.

"Thank you." Michonne responded.

"I want to know what is Richard Sinclair Grimes doing with you?"

"Doing with me?" Michonne questioned as if the question required a response in another language.

"Eugene is surprised that you are Rick's type." Tyrese chuckled. "He's about to give it to you."

"Rick has a type?" Michonne asked. Michonne knew the answer and in dealing with Eugene she knew she wasn't going to get one.

"You wake up at SeaTac, SFO, LAX. You wake up at O'Hare, Dallas-Fort Worth, BWI. Pacific, mountain, central. Lose an hour, gain an hour. This is your life, and it's ending one minute at a time. You wake up at Air Harbor International. If you wake up at a different time, in a different place, could you wake up as a different person?" Eugene looked to Michonne for understanding, "I travelled the world under his authority so he could be a different person for YOU. YOU. YOU."

Michonne had her hands on her hips watching the performance before her. She didn't know that Tyrese was silently praying and hoping Michonne knew the answer.

"Every woman is just a different kind of problem." Eugene paced and then stepped back to Michonne who stood unmoving in awe. "You present no problems." Eugene stated.

"One more." Tyrese said more to Michonne who hadn't moved from the spot in which she stood in the large living room space. Michonne was unafraid of Eugene who appeared to be agitated.

Eugene eyed Michonne intensely as he spoke his final words, "It's not love or anything, but I think I like you, too."

"Why in the hell did you just give me the random quotes from Chuck Palahniuk, Fight Club?" Michonne watched Eugene's stance change.

Eugene gave Michonne an earnest smile as he calmed. Tyrese was relieved and began to breathe.

...

Rick wasn't sure who he was in bed with that night but he was intrigued nonetheless. Michonne was asking him to do it to her like he did it to her on their wedding night. She actually wanted to be flipped around like a doll. She wanted him to be very aggressive with her. What she suggested had him falter a bit. His rhythm was off just a bit.

He was thrusting inside of her. He had her bent over on the other side of the bedroom far away from the bed. She wanted him to ejaculate all over her back side. Her hand were braced on the wall and he had one arm holding her, lifting her up by the waist as he plowed into her. He didn't want to cum on her back. He didn't want to cum on her ass. He wanted to cum right in that tight pussy. His pussy. Rick loved the feel of doing it that way. He had been able to derive great pleasure from that way since the very first time and it only got better and better for him. An adjustment that became a preference.

Michonne knew exactly when he was going to blow his load because he would always do a full grind and then pull out where only the tip remained, then he would begin trembling before he would slowly push back inside her walls, firing off sperm before his dick reached full hilt.

Rick couldn't believe he stumbled or that Michonne moved in a way that caused him to slide completely out. He lost his momentum as the cool air began to tingle the sensitive skin of his penis that throbbed despite the unexpected withdrawal.

"I want you to cum on me, Rick." His inability to follow her simple order was such a turn on. He was sexually charged and flustered and it made it more amazing for Michonne.

"Damn, Michonne." Rick abruptly lifted Michonne like she was a ragdoll and tossed her on to the bed. He climbed above her, "Jerk me off. Jerk me off, Michonne."

Rick was positioned between Michonnes legs as she reached to do as commanded. Rick watched her hands go to work on him before gazing back at her underneath him, naked. He moaned feeling the build up so powerful he collapsed on one elbow, while the other hand grabbed up under Michonnes ass, lifting her to reach the tip as she stroked. He couldn't help himself. He didn't want to cum on the outside of Michonnne. The tip in was enough for Michonne to let go and let Rick do his thing. She was having one big major orgasm and he came where he wanted, inside of Michonne, his face buried where her name was muffled.

"That was incredible, Rick." Michonne panted.

"I didn't disappoint you?" Rick asked minutes later.

Rick found himself spooning her. The juices from their lovemaking not inducing either one of them to get a towel or to shower. Sleep was heavily knocking on both their doors as their breathing began to settle. It was peaceful. Michonne snuggled closer still.

"Never. I'm on cloud nine. How about you?" She was completely sated.

"This husband loves you."

"This wife loves everything about you." Michonne smiled, loving the idea that he could not resist her pussy.

...

A/N:

Lady: you just summarized most of my stories 'randomness of plot'. LOL

Ariesdiva: I am always amused when I hear things from people of all ages. I take note of idioms and or odd sayings.

Jessie wasn't fired in this story. The Check. LOL. Let me stop laughing. I have to finish that story too! OH my!

Everyone else, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
